


Afraid

by kiwi2001



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Boys Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Kissing, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Ron Weasley, Pining, Scared Draco Malfoy, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi2001/pseuds/kiwi2001
Summary: What happens when instead of being turned into a ferret by Professor Moody, Draco Lucius Malfoy is thoroughly kissed by Harry James Potter?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 160





	1. Fourth Year - 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so.. I hope it's good 🥺

"My father and I have a bet, you see" Harry heard Malfoy drawling as he jumped down from the tree.  
"I say you won't last 10 minutes in this tournament."  
Harry glares at the boy who paused to look at his minions and snicker.  
"He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five."  
Harry furiously walks up to him and grabs his collar to stop his maniacal laughing.  
"I don't care what your father says! He's cruel and vile and you're just-"  
Malfoy grunts and Harry forgets what he was about to say when he looks into his gray eyes. He had never noticed Malfoy had such beautiful eyes. They were not even gray, they were silver, shining like diamonds. So mesmerising.. Wait what?  
No! Malfoy wasn't mesmerising, he's a pathetic git!  
"Pathetic." Harry finishes.  
Malfoy raises his wand and utters some gibberish and suddenly, an incredibly stupid idea comes to Harry's mind.  
He hears Moody shout something behind him but before he can draw his wand, Harry does it.  
He grabs Malfoy again, pushes him against the tree and furiously kisses him to shut him up.  
He hears a lot of gasp and he thinks someone is screaming but he pays no heed to the audience as he's having way too much fun.  
Malfoy's lips- no, his entire body is frozen in shock. And Harry is still kissing him, now softly.  
What is he doing? The plan was to just give a small peck to Malfoy's lips to shock him and shut him up. Why is he still kissing him? And why is he enjoying it so much? He needs to snap out of it!  
But, just then, Malfoy's lips part a little and Harry leaves no time in sliding his tongue inside Malfoy's mouth. Malfoy jumps. He actually jumps from the surprise of Harry's tongue suddenly inside him, breaking the kiss.  
For a moment, the two of them stare wide-eyed at each other, both of them furiously blushing.  
Then, Harry regains his composure and adjusts his tie. He looks Malfoy right in the eyes and winks. Malfoy gets impossibly more red.  
Harry turns around and walks away, fully ignoring the screaming audience.  
***  
Later, in his dorm, Hermione storms in.  
"Harry James Potter, what are these rumours I've been hearing all day?!"  
"What are you talking about, 'Mione?"  
He glances at Ron from the corner of his eyes. He's looking towards the floor. He's listening. Harry really doesn’t want to have this conversation, right now.  
"I- They- You and Malfoy!"  
"Malfoy and I fought and so what? It's not the first time." He lies without batting an eye.  
"You.. fought. Right. That's it? You just fought and nothing else.. Right?"  
"What else would I do, 'Mione, hug him?"  
Harry made a disgusted expression.  
Hermione still looked incredulous but she didn't say anything.  
"I guess people are just bored to be spreading such ridiculous rumours, then." she mumbled.  
"What rumours?"  
Hermione looked him in the eye.  
He shrugged.  
"They say you kissed him. On the lips."  
Ron started coughing violently and spilled the water he was drinking all over himself.  
"What the actual fuck, Hermione?! And you believed them?!"  
His heart was racing. He'd never lied to his best friends like this, before. He felt so bad but he couldn't tell her. She wouldn't understand. Hell, he didn't understand, himself.  
Hermione went to Ron's bed to help him.  
"I'm-" *cough* "fine-" *cough* "Herm-" *cough*  
"Ron, you're choking."  
She rubbed his back.  
Harry thanked Merlin that she was distracted with Ron and not able to further interrogate him. He didn't think he would be able to keep up the lies, anymore.  
***  
He could feel Malfoy's eyes tearing into his skull, from the other end of the hall. But, he didn't look up. He didn't know how to face his arch-nemesis after the stunt he'd pulled. Who in their right mind decides to kiss their arch-nemesis?  
"Malfoy's staring at you." he hears Hermione say as she sits down next to him.  
"Nothing new about that. He must be plotting some evil scheme to hex me, probably." he says, not looking at Hermione or Malfoy, as he puts food in his plate.  
"But he's not glaring at you, Harry. He's just looking. And his ears are red. Maybe, he heard the rumours, too. But, that doesn't make sense, he should be angry, then, shouldn't he? Maybe, he spread the rumours, himself!" she concludes.  
"And why would he do that?" came Ron's voice from her other side.  
Harry rolled his eyes and finally looked at Malfoy.  
Malfoy flushed and looked away. He started talking to Pansy but Harry kept staring.  
***  
The first task was over, Ron was finally talking to him, again, and his mind was still set on Malfoy.  
***  
Everyone was talking about the Yule Ball. Ron was complaining about not having a date to the ball, yet.  
Harry didn't have a date, either. He wanted to ask Malfoy but didn't have the courage to. And he didn't even know if Malfoy would say yes. Yes, he hadn't teased him ever since the.. incident. But, that didn't mean he reciprocated his feelings. Yes, he had finally admitted he had feelings for Malfoy. Anyway, the point was that he was too scared to ask Malfoy to be his date and he desperately needed a date as he was a Champion.  
***  
Malfoy was alone! For once in his life, Malfoy's goons were not lurking nearby.. This was Harry's chance!  
He had come to the library to meet Hermione. She wanted to discuss his progress on the egg. She was surprisingly not here yet and Harry was about to sit down when he saw a flash of platinum blonde hair. Malfoy.  
So, here he was, now.. Contemplating on confronting Malfoy about the kiss and asking him to be his date. His hands were sweating and his heart was racing. He finally gathered up the courage to walk up to Malfoy.  
He was so lost in his book, he didn't notice Harry looming over him.  
Harry coughed to gain his attention.  
His eyes snapped to Harry and widened as he realised who was standing in front of him.  
"P-Potter."  
Wow, he had made Malfoy stutter. Never in the past 3 years would he have thought he would see Malfoy stutter.  
"Potter?"  
"Um.. I.."  
Great, now he's stuttering.  
He looked to his feet.  
"Iwantedtoaskifyouwouldliketogototheyuleballwithme."  
Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
"Have you completely lost the ability to communicate in the English language, Potter?"  
Malfoy smirked, but it wasn't the same Malfoy smirk. It lacked any venom. It seemed.. playful?  
Harry took a deep breath.  
He looked him in the eye and gathering all his Gryffindor courage, asked Malfoy.  
"I wanted to ask if you would like to go to the Yule ball. With me. As my date."  
Malfoy reddened and so did Harry.  
"Well, I.. I did make a deal with Pansy that I would go with her.."  
Harry's face fell. Of course. Malfoy was straight. It had been stupid to kiss him and even more stupid to ask him to go to the Yule Ball. Merlin, this was so embarrassing, he should-  
"..as friends if we both couldn't find a date. But, looks like she'll have to find a date or go alone, now."  
Harry stared at Malfoy. Did he just agree to fo to the ball with him? Oh Merlin, he was going to faint.  
"Potter!" was the only voice he heard as his body slammed onto the table.  
***  
"Very eloquent, Potter."  
Harry rubbed his eyes. He was in the.. Hospital wing? Oh.. Right, he had passed out.. In front of Malfoy. Merlin, the embarrassment, he wanted to dig up a hole and bury himself underneath it, never to come out.  
"Potter, don't think too hard, you might faint again."  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Shove off."  
"Fine, then. I'll send word to the Weasel and the.. Granger to come pick you up, then."  
He dramatically sneered and stood up but Harry grabbed his arm.  
"I'm not dying, Malfoy. I can walk, myself."  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
Wait, when did be become Draco?  
"Well. Then, clearly you don't need me here. I'll just head to my dormitory if I could have my arm back, Potter."  
Harry didn't let go.  
"I just fainted and you're going to leave just like that? My head still hurts, Draco. It slammed pretty hard on that damned table."  
Draco flushed from hearing Harry use his first name.  
He sat down on the bed, beside Harry.  
Harry just noticed he wasn't wearing the school uniform. No, he was wearing royal blue robes that contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. At this angle, the sunlight shone on his white-blond hair and he looked like an angel.  
"Like what you see, Potter?", Draco smirked.  
Harry smiled. He did like what he saw. He liked it, a lot.  
"You're beautiful."  
Harry's eyes widened. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. Draco was blushing, again.  
"I.. um.."  
"Shut up, Potter."  
Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips on Harry's and the world stopped.  
It was a wonderful first kiss.  
Yes, first kiss. That kiss by the tree barely counts as Harry was the only one doing the kissing.  
This kiss was different. It was slow, soft and gentle, and gave Harry butterflies in his stomach.  
Soon, it became hard to breath and they had to break the kiss.  
"I.. I don't think I can go to the ball with you, Potter."  
"What? But you said yes!"  
"I know but.. I just.."  
He looked away.  
"You just kissed me and now you're saying you don't want to be my date."  
"I want to but I.. I can't, Potter."  
Harry frowned.  
"Why not?" he asked, taking Draco's hand.  
Draco stared at their entwined hands for a while before replying.  
"No one knows." he finally muttered.  
"No one knows what?" Harry asked, confused.  
"That I'm gay, Potter." he snapped.  
"Oh. Don't you.. Don't you want them to know?" Harry asked, worriedly.  
"You don't understand, Potter.. My parents.. My father.."  
Draco sighed.  
"You wouldn't understand."  
He pulled his hand away, got up and left, leaving Harry frowning.  
***  
Ron and Hermione were fighting over something and Harry was busy staring at Draco.  
Draco, who was looking flawless in those fancy dress robes.. Draco, who was standing with Pansy Parkinson. He knew Draco was gay, yet, he felt a pang of jealousy as he saw Pansy's arm in Draco's. He gripped his glass so hard it broke.  
"Harry!" Hermione yelped.  
"Oh my God, you're bleeding, Harry! What have you done?"  
He closed his eyes.  
"I'm fine, 'Mione."  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Let me heal it, Harry."  
***  
It was time for the second task and Dobby had just given him the Gillyweed and told him he had to save "Young Master". He instantly knew what that meant. He had to save Draco. Draco was the thing he'd miss the most. Of course. He didn't know how he was going to explain that to Ron and Hermione. Right now, all he knew was that he needed to save Draco.  
***  
As he emerged from the water with Fleur's little sister and Draco who was blushing furiously, the cheering audience went completely silent as they saw who he had brought.  
He could hear the whispers but he was too cold to care. Hermione was yelling at him for not coming back when he freed his own hostage but he didn't pay her any heed. All he cared was that Draco and the others were safe.  
His eyes were searching for one person only and that person was nowhere to be found.  
***  
"I told you, those weren't just rumours, Ron."  
"But.. Malfoy! Hermione, Malfoy! How could Harry-"  
Harry rubbed his eyes.  
Right. He'd just saved Draco in the lake.  
Now, everyone knew Draco was the person he'd miss most.  
And everyone who didn't see their kissing incident and thought it was just a rumour would now be confirmed it was real.  
He couldn't care less. He wanted Draco. He wanted Draco to be his. But, Draco was too scared to be with him. He was probably upset about the whole situation.  
Pansy was probably comforting him.  
"Harry, why are you glaring at the ceiling?" came Hermione's voice.  
"I was not."  
Hermione rolled his eyes.  
Ron shifted, uncomfortably.  
"I don't know why they thought he's the person I'd miss most, ok? They probably heard that rumour about me kissing him and thought- Anyway, I didn't kiss him."  
"Thank Merlin, I thought you'd lost it." Ron said.  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
He knew she still suspected him but he'd never admit it to her. Draco was never going to be his so there was no point in telling Ron and Hermione, anything.  
***  
"Hi."  
Harry dropped his books. Draco Malfoy had just come up to him and said hi. He was definitely dreaming.  
"Um.. hi." he said, kneeling to pick his books up. Draco helped him pick them up.  
"Sorry."  
"It's fine."  
"Potter, I.. Can I talk to you in private?"  
Draco looked at him, eyes filled with hope.  
That gave Harry hope, too. Maybe, he had a chance, after all.  
"Sure."  
"Old Transfiguration classroom at midnight, be there."  
"You know the last time you told me to meet you at midnight, you ditched me and landed me in detention."  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
"Be there or not, Potter. No one's forcing you." he said and walked away.  
"I'll be there." Harry whispered to himself.  
***  
"Draco?"  
Had he actually ditched Harry again?  
Harry looked around but Draco was nowhere to be seen. He sighed and sat down on one of the chairs.  
***  
"Sorry, Potter, I was-"  
Potter was sleeping in a chair, his head resting on the desk. He looked so peaceful and beautiful with his messy black curls falling on his eyes.  
Draco walked over and caressed his hair.  
His eyes fluttered open and Draco fell back onto the floor.  
He rubbed his eyes.  
"Draco?"  
He offered Draco his hand to help him up. Draco took it.  
"Sorry for being late, Blaise and Pansy were fighting and well.." Draco mumbled.  
Harry nodded.  
"So.. why am I here?"  
"Well, I wanted to apologise.. For storming out of the Hospital wing like that. I was just scared.", he gave a small hysterical laugh.  
"Still am.", he whispered.  
"Why are you so afraid?" Harry asked, cupping Draco's face with his hands.  
Their faces were really near to each other.  
"I am the Malfoy heir, Potter. There are certain expectations of my parents from me. And I need to fulfill them."  
"Are they more important than your happiness?"  
"My happiness does not matter."  
He wanted to kiss Harry. Harry could tell. He was continuously looking at Harry's lips instead of his eyes.  
Harry licked his lips and felt Draco shiver.  
"It should matter." he whispered.  
"Harry, I-"  
Harry slammed their lips together. He was furiously kissing Draco. Draco was being stubborn but when Harry bit his lip, he gasped and Harry took the opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth. He started kissing back after that. They made out for what felt like a lifetime. Neither of them knew when they fell asleep in each others arms.  
***  
Harry woke up to immense back pain. As he gained consciousness, he realised this was because he was sleeping on the floor. And there was something- no, someone- sprawled over him.  
Draco.  
Right, last night, they'd..  
Harry glanced at Draco.  
He was still asleep. He looked so peaceful and calm while sleeping. Harry had never seen him look so carefree, before. He wished he could be like this, all the time. But, he knew it was stupid to wish for something like that.  
He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. He knew Draco would run away, again, when he woke up and he wasn't ready for that, yet. So, he decided to enjoy this for a little longer.  
***  
He was right. He woke up on the cold hard floor with the sun shining in his eyes. Alone.


	2. Fourth Year - 2

"Where have you been?" 

"None of your business."

"Really, Draco? I thought we were friends but I guess you think I'm also another minion of yours like Crabbe and Goyle." Blaise said, enraged.

Draco sighed. What is he supposed to say? He was with Potter? With his enemy? And what was he doing with him? No, Bliase, not fighting like he should.. He was sleeping. And before that, he was making out with him. His "enemy".

"I'm sorry, Blaise, but I can't tell you."

"So, my suspicions were true. Who's the girl?"

Draco spluttered.

"W-what?"

"Oh, do you take me for an idiot, Draco? It's obvious you have a secret girlfriend. You've been acting weird for months, you're always distracted and you keep messing up in Potions. I knew it had to be because of a girl but Pansy kept refusing to believe that.. Probably because she wants you for herself but anyway.. I know it's-"

"BLAISE!"

Blaise got startled by Draco's loud interruption.

"Do me a favour and shut your rambling. I really can't be bothered with you after.."

Draco took a deep breath.

"Let's go to breakfast before Pansy gets mad." he replied.

***

"Harry."

"Harry."

"HARRY!"

"Huh, what?" Harry replied, bursting out of his thoughts at Hermione's yelling.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, her eyes filled with worry.

"Nothing." Harry replied in a small voice.

"Harry, mate, you can talk to us." came Ron's voice from his other side.

"I'm just worried about the final task, that's all.." Harry said, playing with his food.

"Don't worry, Harry. We've helped you through the last two tasks and we will keep helping you with the final one, too! I'm sure you'll succeed, Harry." 

Harry zoned out midway Hermione's speech.

Draco had entered the great hall with Parkinson at his side.

Harry stabbed his food.

"Harry!"

"Sorry.. I'm not feeling well.. I want to be alone, I'll- I'll eat in the kitchens." he said, glaring at Pansy Parkinson who's arm was around Draco's shoulder.

"We'll come with-"

"I said I want to be alone, Ron." he snapped.

"Alright, mate.."

Harry stood up to leave before he decided to do something incredibly stupid such as walking to the Slytherin tables, pushing Parkinson away and snogging Draco or yelling at him for leaving. No, he needed to get out.

"What's up with him?" he heard Ron ask Hermione as he rushed out of the Great Hall, not noticing the silver eyes following his movement.

"I forgot my Defence essay in my dorm." Draco announced before rushing away from Blaise's accusatory glare.

***

Once outside the Great Hall, Harry slumped against the wall.

What was wrong with him?

Draco had every right to reject him and be with whoever he wanted.

But, that was the problem, wasn't it? That Draco hadn't rejected him. And he didn't want to be with Parkinson, he's gay. 

Harry closed his eyes.

He wanted to cry but he wouldn't. He wouldn't cry for Draco Malfoy. The boy who had tormented him for 3 years and now had stolen his bloody heart.

"Potter?"

His eyes fluttered open upon hearing Draco say his last name.

"What do you want?"

"I.. I just wanted to say I'm-"

"Sorry? No need. No need to apologise for something you are going to do over and over again." Harry said, closing his eyes to prevent the tears from escaping.

He wouldn't cry in front of Draco. He wouldn't. 

"Harry, I.." Draco started but didn't finish.

He sat down beside Harry, his shoulder touching Harry's.

Harry tried. He really tried but he couldn't prevent the sob from escaping his throat. And the tears from running down his cheeks.

Draco gasped and cupped his cheeks in his hands.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm just.. a coward." he said.

Harry wiped his tears.

"Can you at least stop playing with my feelings if you can't be with me? One moment you're here kissing me as though your life depends on it, the next you're gone, sitting in Parkinson's arms.. It hurts, Draco. Just.. Just leave me alone or be mine." 

"Harry, Pansy's my friend and you know I'm.. I'm gay." he whispered.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" he said when he heard rustling from inside the Great Hall.

"What is there to talk about?" Harry replied, bitterly.

"Please." Draco whispered, his hand resting on Harry's and his gloomy eyes looking straight into Harry's.

Harry could never say no to his pleading eyes.

"We both have classes now, but.. see me in the same room at midnight." he said and Draco beamed.

Harry really wanted to kiss him but he didn't. It would hurt even more.

As the doors of the Great Hall opened and Draco disappeared in the crowd, Harry stood up and headed to class.

***

"Where are you going?"

"P-Pansy.. What are you doing in the common room at midnight?" 

"I could ask you the same. In fact, I just did. Where are you going at midnight, Draco?"

Shit. He was going to be late to meet Harry. Or worse, he'd end up not going.. And Harry.. He'd probably never listen to Draco's excuses and he'll never talk to him, again.

"Isn't that what you need, though? For him to leave you alone?" a voice inside Draco's head said.

"You know.." Pansy started and he could feel a lecture coming.

Blaise kept pestering me about how you're seeing a girl but I kept disagreeing with him. But, do you really think I'm a fool, Draco? I've known you since we were children, Draco. Who is it?" she finished.

"There's no bloody girl, Pansy." he spat.

"Oh, I never said they were a girl, Draco. I know you more than you know yourself. So.. Who's the boy?"

Draco's eyes widened. How could she know something it took Draco ages to admit to just himself?

"I'm just worried for you, Draco." she said, softly.

"Please let me go, right now. He's waiting for me." he made his best puppy eyes which he knew would melt Pansy.

"Fine. But, this conversation is not over."

"Of course not, you're the best!"

He hugged Pansy and rushed out of the Slytherin common room to see the Boy Who Lived.

***

"Why are you always late?" 

"Pansy. She's suspicious. I couldn't even deny it.. And now I have to make up something to tell her."

Draco sat down on the front desk, facing Harry.

"Or you could tell her the truth."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Of course it's not. What even is the truth, _Draco_? What is this? What are we? What are we doing?"

With every sentence, Harry took a step towards Draco until he was right in front of him. He leaned down to face Draco.

"Why don't you start by telling me the truth?" he whispered and Draco shivered.

He could feel Harry's breath on his neck as he leaned down as if to kiss him but pulled back as soon as Draco closed his eyes.

"I asked you a question." he said, folding his arms and leaning on the desk behind him for support.

"I.."

Draco's brained had stopped working. His eyes could only focus on Harry's lips, his unruly hair, his rugged muscles, his green, green eyes and his-

"Draco.. Stop looking at me like that. I won't be able to restrain myself."

"When did I ask you to?"

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You have to answer me. I need to know what this is, what you want. And I think you need to tell yourself, too. So, answer me, Draco. Do you want me? Do you want to be with me? Or do you choose to keep living in fear?"

He didn't know when Harry had grabbed his hand but he realised it when it was being squeezed so tight it started hurting.

"Harry, my hand."

"Sorry."

Harry let go of his hand.

"I don't know." he whispered so low he didn't think Harry had heard him.

But he had.

"What?"

"I don't know what to do, I.."

Draco paused and took a deep breath.

He looked down, towards the floor and started.

"I'm the Malfoy heir, Harry. There are certain.. expectations from me. I'm their only child, I need to produce an heir. And.. besides.. Homosexuality isn't exactly praised amongst the purebloods. I'd be disowned. I don't know about my mother but.. Father, he'd.. He'd probably kill me or lock me up or I don't know.. And not to mention, you're you. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the boy who defeated the Dark Lord.. I'm sure you know who my father supports.. What do you think he'd do with me if he finds out I'm- I'm dating you? Hypothetically speaking, of course. And and.. He said.. He said he's returning. What am I supposed to do?"

He buried his face in his hands.

After what seemed like hours but were only a few seconds, he felt strong arms gripping him.

"I understand why you've been so.. well, afraid but.. We can figure something out, Draco, I'm sure."

"We can't, Potter. If I'd met you in another lifetime.."

"Draco.. Look at me."

Harry cupped his cheeks and made him look into his blazing emerald eyes.

"We'll figure something out." he said, so confidently, Draco wanted to believe him. To forget everything and believe Potter would fix everything, make it okay.

"Unless.. Unless, you don't want me." Harry added in a low whisper.

Instead of telling how much he wanted Harry by words, he grabbed him by his sweater and pushed his lips onto his.

Breaking the kiss after a few moments, he said, "Did that show you how much I want you, Potter?"

Harry smiled.

"As much as I like it when you spit out my last name like that, I prefer it when you call me Harry."

"Alright then, Harry."

Draco smirked and pulled him back into a kiss.

***

"What are you going to tell Pansy?" 

They were both lain on the cold floor of the old classroom, Draco sprawled over Harry's chest who was idly playing with Draco's hair, making him purr like a cat.

"What do you think I should tell her?"

"Depends on how much you trust her."

"I do trust her.. But.. I don't know.. I mean if she knew I'm gay and never mentioned it to anyone.. Not to mention, she could help me skive off Blaise. Merlin knows to what extent he'd go to find out who I'm meeting in old dusty classrooms at midnight. 

He heard - more like felt - Harry chuckle.

"What?"

"Can you just imagine the look on your friends' faces if they saw us, right now?"

Draco smiled and then, rolled his eyes.

"Like yours would be any better, Potter. Weasley would probably faint."

Harry chuckled again. 

Draco closed his eyes. Sleep had almost overtaken his mind when Harry spoke again.

"As much as I like our position, I really don't want to wake up with back pain, again, Draco."

Draco opened his eyes and felt a pang of hurt.

"I wish Hogwarts had a secret bedroom, somewhere.. Like the secret bathroom that appears at 4 in he morning, Dumbledore had mentioned." Harry chuckled, again.

"Huh?"

"Oh, he said he'd found a bathroom when he'd needed to go.. He never saw it again, though.. It just magically appeared out of nowhere when he needed it. Knowing Dumbledore, he was probably joking.."

"Hmm.. What if I try to transfigure that desk into a bed? Or at least something that resembles a bed.. And we should put a disillusionment charm on ourselves and lock the door-"

"You can do that?"

"I'm a wizard, Potter. And in case you hadn't noticed, I would be on top of class if it wasn't for your.. friend, Granger."

Harry grinned.

"Let's see how brilliant your Transfiguration skills are then, Draco?"

Draco rolled his eyes and swished his wand.

It wasn't exactly a bed but it was soft and comfortable so Draco was proud of his creation. 

...and he was glaring at Harry who'd burst into laughter when he saw it.

"Fuck you, Potter. Go sleep in Weasley's bed." he said and turned around to dramatically exit the room when Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the desk-bed.

"I think I'd rather sleep with my dragon."

Draco cringed.

"Please don't ever call me your dragon, again."

"Whatever you say.. As long as I don't wake up, alone." he yawned.

Draco smiled and buried his face in Harry's chest.

"You won't" he whispered to the boy who had already fallen asleep.


	3. Fourth Year - 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just making it clear, everything that happens in the books is still happening in the fic. The only things that change are things that happen in this fic.. And all the articles Rita Skeeter has written, Draco hasn't given any interviews to her.

"You seem in a good mood, today. Had a great time with the girl, yesterday?" Blaise said in an accusatory tone, making Draco choke on his bread.

"There is no bloody girl, Blaise! Sod off!" he replied.

Blaise rolled his eyes and went back to his food.

"So.. I do have my suspicions but I'd like to hear it from you." Pansy whispered from his other side.

"Who's the boy?" she asked, making Draco blush.

He unintentionally glanced at Harry who was already staring at him. Pansy smirked.

"So, it's true, then. The rumours, I mean. What did you bribe Vincent and Gregory with to make them lie about Potter kissing you?" she said in an amused tone.

"I.. I obliviated them.."

"Draco!" Pansy yelled so loud, the entire Hall was staring at them. He looked at Harry who was looking at them curiously. He raised his eyebrows as to ask Draco what's up. Draco returned a pained expression which made him smile.

"What are you pestering him for, now?" Blaise asked in a bored voice.

"I um.. I was just asking why he's in such a good mood and he refused to tell me."

"Why even bother after I tried, Pansy dear?" Blaise asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You two do know I'm sitting right here between you, right?" Draco said, still staring at Harry who just winked at him. He winked at him! In the bloody Great Hall! Where anyone could've seen! His eyes moved to Uncle Severus who was luckily busy eating.

"This conversation is not finished."

"When is it ever, Pans?"

***

A few days later..

Draco was heading to the library when he was suddenly pulled into a broom closet.

"What the fu-" he said but was interrupted by Harry's lips on his.

"I missed you." he said in a husky voice which sent shivers down Draco's spine.

"Did you, now? And what are you going to do about that?"

Harry gave a dangerous smile.

"I can think of a lot of things.."

He buried his face in Draco's neck.

"Mhm, why don't you tell me more about those things.. in the old transfiguration classroom?"

"Sounds good. It's a date." Harry replied.

Draco smiled and pulled him into another kiss.

***

"Don't take Snape too seriously, you know how he is."

"Yeah, Draco.. I am well aware of that man's pointless, unbeatable, unremarkable hatred for me."

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled Harry closer. They were laying on another desk-bed attempt of Draco's. Well, it was better than before but it could use some improvement.

"Did you lock the door?" he asked, snuggling into Harry's chest.

"Mhm." 

"By the way.. how was your meeting with your Godfather?"

He lifted his head to look at Harry who was frowning. He traced the crease of his eyebrows with his hand and Harry relaxed.

"T'was fine. Except the fact that he's eating rats to survive." 

Harry scrunched up his nose and made a face which in Draco's opinion made him look absolutely adorable.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You're adorable." he said, resting his face on Harry's chest.

"He.. he said Crouch was the one who sent him to Azkaban without a trial."

Draco frowned.

"He thinks Crouch is up to something.."

"Hm.. Maybe he's right? Considering what his son did.." Draco said, looking away.

"You knew he was a death eater."

Draco didn't look at him and got off his chest to lay properly on the bed.

They laid in silence for a while before drifting off to sleep.

***

"Why are you glaring at Mione?" Harry whispered.

Snape had surprisingly gotten fed up from Draco's recent potion mishaps and paired them for that day's potion.

"I'm not." he sneered.

"Really, I thought you were past those stupid muggleborn prejudices but I guess not." Harry replied, furious. He'd really thought Draco had changed. But he guessed Ron was right. Family does matter.

"I don't give a fuck about her blood status, Potter."

"Then, what..?"

Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh Merlin.. Don't tell me you believe Skeeter's stupid articles about her."

"You forgot to bring the peppermint." he said, ignoring Harry's previous sentence.

"Draco, you don't seriously believe that woman? Did your friends not say crap to her about Hagrid? She twisted it into a horrible story as if Hagrid is some monster! It's the same with Mione, Draco.. That woman's just.. terrible."

Draco still look unconvinced but Harry let it go and went to get the peppermint.

***

June 5th, 1995.

"Happy Birthday."

"Merlin's balls.. You.. You did this?"

To say Draco was surprised was an understatement. The kitchen was decorated with fairy lights and the house elves had set a candle-lit table for Harry and Draco. Atop the table, sat a marvellous cake shaped like a golden snitch. Draco's heart warmed. Harry set this up for him. It was the best thing anyone had ever done for his birthday. 

"If you're done gawking at the cake, come on.. Let's cut it." said Harry, bursting Draco out of his thoughts.

"I can't believe you took out the time for this..Considering everything that's going on.."

He walked over to the table, still feeling as if it were all surreal.

"Make a wish."

"Huh?"

"Muggles make a wish before blowing the candles. It's like a tradition for them.."

"Oh."

This had to be a dream. It couldn't be real. Draco's life surely couldn't be this wonderful? It scared Draco. Because it was real. And his life was so fucked up, that this relationship was bound to crash and burn. Still, his heart listened to Harry and made a wish. That this would last.

He blew the candles and Harry clapped and sang the muggle birthday song as he cut the cake. He held up the cake slice as if to feed Harry and when Harry opened his mouth, he smashed the cake in his cake.

"Draco, you little shit!"

"Cursing me on my birthday? How very rude of you, Potter."

He made his best puppy eyes.

"You're such a little shit." he replied, cleaning his face with a handkerchief an elf had provided.

"Thanks Dobby."

"Dobby?" Draco asked, surprised.

"Young Master Draco Sir.." Dobby said, nodded to him and went back to his kitchen duties.

"He works here, now.."

Draco nodded.

"So.. Where's my present?"

"One would say this entire set up was a great birthday present but of course not for the great Draco Malfoy."

"Obviously not, Potter."

"Here."

He handed Draco a small box wrapped in green with a red and gold ribbon.

He opened it carefully and found a beautiful locket inside. It was a lion with emerald eyes and a silver snake wrapped around it.

Draco smiled. It was perfect.

He grabbed Harry and kissed him passionately to describe how grateful he was for his gift and him being there.

***

"Do you remember all the spells we practiced?"

"Yes, Draco. Relax."

"I just.. I'm scared."

"Don't be."

Harry caressed his cheek.

"Just please come out alive."

"I'll try."

Draco looked away.

"Draco.."

"Please don't die in there."

He took Harry's hands in his hands and looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Do you really think a silly tournament has any chance over the Boy who Lived? Even Voldemort couldn't kill me." he joked but deep down he was just as scared as Draco.

"I promise I'll try not to die."

Draco chuckled and wiped his tears away.

"I just have a bad feeling about this.."

"You worry too much." Harry replied and ruffled Draco's hair, messing it all up.

Draco hugged him and buried his face in his neck, squeezing him hard as if he would disappear. He really had a bad feeling about this. He wished he could stop Harry from going but Harry wasn't taking him seriously. 

"I'll go now before they start wondering where I ran off to." he said.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." 

***

He had been waiting in the shadows the whole night. Waiting for everyone to leave the Hospital Wing so he could go see Harry.

"Harry?" Draco whispered, afraid of how the boy might react upon seeing him.

He stirred in his sleep.

Draco sat down beside him and took his hand.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he snatched his hand back from Draco's.

"H-Harry?"

"Your father was there." 

Harry's tone stung. He felt his eyes water.

"I.."

"He was apologising to Voldemort.. for not being the one to resurrect him. He wanted to know how Wormtail had done it. He supports Voldemort. He was going to kill me and your father would watch without any shame or remorse. He would watch me die."

"I thought I made that clear when we started all this what my parents stand for.." Draco, trying not to let his voice break.

"You did, didn't you? Well, what about now? Will you stand by your father or will you choose me?"

"I can't, Harry.."

"You'll have to make the choice, sooner or later, Draco. Better be now. Me or Voldemort?"

"Harry, I don't care about Voldemort but mother-"

"Just answer me Draco. Me or your father?! I'm sure Dumbledore can help you and your mother leave that sick man!" he yelled.

Draco's lips were trembling.

"That sick man is my father and my mother is never going to leave him!" he yelled.

A sob escaped his throat as his eyes stung with tears.

"And I can't leave my mother alone in that hell-hole, Harry." he whispered.

"Get out."

"Harry, please.."

"OUT!"

He ran out, the tears refusing to stay in his eyes, anymore. As soon as he was in a secluded hallway, he broke down.

He should've known this would happen. Why would Harry want a death eater's son who also happened to be the world's biggest coward?


	4. Fifth Year - 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said everything is the same as in the books. However, since Harry liked Draco instead of Cho in Fourth year, the scenes with Cho and Harry obviously don't happen..

"Draco, quit sulking in your room. Your mother's suspicious.. I told her the whole You-Know-Who returning and Cedric Diggory's sudden death has gotten to you." 

"Well, that's the truth.. Isn't it, Pans?" Draco replied.

"Pinky has brought Master Draco his lunch." said Pinky, the only house elf allowed in his room at this point..

"Thank you, Pinky. I'll make sure he eats it." said Pansy, dismissing Pinky.

Draco plopped on his bed and started eating. Better to eat without having to listen to a lecture from Pansy.

"Draco.. I'm worried about you." she said, settling down on the bed, in front of him.

"Why don't you write to him?"

Draco snorted.

"Are you daft, Pans? He can't write back to me! Don't you think it'll be suspicious for my parents if my supposed enemy is suddenly writing to me? Especially now when.. when He has returned." Draco uttered with his fork hanging near his mouth. He put it down. He'd lost his appetitite.

"Tell him not to write his name on the parchment, then." she said, shrugging as if it was that easy.

"Pansy, his owl is well-recognized by the wizarding community."

She rolled her eyes.

"It's a bloody snow owl, Dray. He's not the only one who has one."

"Well, no one I know has one.. What if someone other than me receives the owl? Even if Harry doesn't sign his name.. No." Draco shook his head and Pansy sighed.

"Well, you could ask him to send his reply by your owl? Owls are smart, Draco. If you tell him not to give the letter to anyone else, he won't. And you know that.. So, why are you making excuses?"

Draco looked away.

"I'm scared.. What if he.. he doesn't reply? Or worse he does reply but he.. he tells me he hates me and wants nothing to do with me? I can't, Pans.."

"Oh, Draco.. Don't you think it's still better than sulking like this and making assumptions about what could happen?"

"I.. I suppose you're right."

"I always am. Now, finish your pasta." she commanded and Draco found himself obeying.

***

"Is that.. It can't be.." mumbled Harry when he saw a large eagle owl perched outside his window.

He let the owl in, took his letter and gave the owl some treats.

"You can rest in Hedwig's cage.. She's out hunting." he said to the owl.

He tore open the seal and started reading.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm aware you probably hate me, now.. But, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I miss you. I hope you're doing well?_

_PS. I told Arcturus (my owl) to bring back your reply.. If you don't want to send one, just tell him and he'll return. And if you do send one, it would be appreciated if you don't sign it._

_-DM_

Harry sighed. He'd been thinking of Draco, too. When his sleep wasn't engulfed with nightmares of Voldemort, it was filled with dreams of Draco and their.. desk-bed. He smiled at the memory. But then he got flashbacks of Lucius Malfoy, face concealed with the Death Eater mask, at the graveyard.

 _"Draco is not his father."_ a small voice in his head told him.

"But, he won't leave his father." he mumbled.

Should he reply to Draco? He was the only one who wrote anything other than "We can't tell you much about anything." ... Perhaps, he should? But, what would he write? He looked at the eagle owl ( _His name is Arcturus_ , his brain supplied) who was nibbling the owl treats.

Harry pet him.

"Hello, Arcturus. I guess you'll have to stay a few minutes while I write a reply to your owner." he said to the owl who hooted in reply and went back to his treats.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry Potter was sitting on his desk with his head in his hands, a blank parchment lying in front of him.

"I don't know what to do.. Don't judge me, Arcturus." he said when he saw the owl staring. 

"Hope you don't mind staying here while I.. attempt to write a reply."

Harry took the answering hoot as a _"No, Mr. Potter, I don't mind. Take your time."_ and went back to brainstorming a reply.

It was almost time for him to go prepare dinner. He needed to be quicker.

***

"Arcturus! Finally.."

Draco hurriedly took the letter from Arcturus, his heart swelling at the fact there was a letter.

"Off to the owlery for your food!" he said and the owl flew away.

_Draco.._

_I miss you, too. I wish I didn't but I think about you, too. I wish you weren't so afraid ~~.. I wish your father wasn't~~ Anyway.. I'm fine. Well, kind of. I have nightmares from that day and I hate being here. To top it all, Ron and Hermione haven't been telling much about.. well anything.. to me. No one's telling me what's going on and there's no way of knowing about wizarding world news, here.. I feel like I'm trapped in the muggle world with no clue of what's going on over there.. Anyway, I hope you're okay._

_PS. I'd prefer if you'd send letters after midnight if it's convenient for you. My aunt and uncle don't really like the owls around their house.._

Draco smiled. Harry was talking to him! He didn't hate him! And he was expecting more letters from him! Then, he frowned. Why weren't Harry's best friends telling him anything? Maybe, he should send some important news to Harry with his letters? Although.. He doesn't think Harry would like it very much. Maybe, that's why his friends weren't telling him.. But, he deserves to know what's happening.. He'll eventually find out when he comes to Hogwarts. Isn't it better to at least prepare him for what could happen?

_Dear Harry,_

_I could send you the Daily Prophet of you'd like. However, I don't believe you'd like it very much. You see.. The minister is very much against.. well, you.. He refuses to believe what you said happened that day. And well, the Prophet is being controlled by the Ministry at this point. The wizarding world is of course unsure of who to believe.. I believe your friends don't want to worry you by all this and that's the only reason they're not talking to you.. I'm glad you talked to me, though. And I'm well._

_PS. I told you not to sign your name so that no one would figure out your identity if your letter was misplaced. However, you made it pretty bloody obvious who you were in that letter._

_-DM_

_Dear Draco.._

_I do receive the Daily Prophet but I haven't read anything about Voldemort in it.. I guess it makes sense if they don't believe me as you say.. I haven't exactly been reading, just looked at the front headlines.. Don't really have the time, you know? If my aunt and uncle saw me reading it.. Well, my school stuff is already in danger out being thrown away if I try to take it out in front if them. Anyway, thanks for telling me about that.._

_Oh.. Sorry, I didn't think.._

_Dear Harry,_

_You don't have to thank me for that, Harry. What do you mean by that? Do your muggles not like Hogwarts? And I never liked Fudge, to be honest._

_Clearly, you never do think, Potter._

_-DM_

And so begin a series of letter exchanges in which Harry told Draco about "his muggles" and how they treated him, Draco told Harry we would kill them for him, Harry asked Draco not to do something that would end him up in Azkaban and so on..

***

"No.. no letter?" said Draco, the smile drained from his face when he saw Arcturus return from Harry's house without any letter.

He frowned. Had he said something wrong? Why hadn't Harry written back? Was Harry okay? Draco was filled with worry.

***

"Potter was expelled.. But of course Dumbledore has to put his nose in every matter. He got the boy a trial and declared himself Potter's witness for defence. His trial is on the 12th."

Draco was eavesdropping on his father's Floo call with some Ministry official. He finally had his answer to why Harry hadn't replied to his letter.

_I wish I could do something for you, Harry. But, I can't. So, I'll do the one thing I can. I wish you good luck. Don't get expelled, Potter, Hogwarts would be miserable without you._

***

Two days later, Arcturus returned along with his letter. Draco frowned. Harry didn't receive his letter? He really wished he could talk to owls.

***

Harry sat alone in the compartment while Ron and Hermione were off doing prefect duties. He was happy for Ron but also angry at Dumbledore. He was contemplating the reasons Dumbledore suddenly hates him when the compartment's door opened.

He stood up.

"Draco?"

The blond grabbed him by his collar and pulled him into a fierce hug.

"I've been so worried about you! Why didn't you write back? And where were you? You sent my letters back!"

"For someone who doesn't want anyone to know of our.. us, you're being very loud."

"Oh shut it, Potter. I always barge into your compartment to insult you and your friends, nothing new to see, here. And Pansy's standing guard outside."

"You told Parkinson about me?"

"Well no, she figured it out, herself. And she's the one who told be to write to you but that's besides the point. Where have you been?!"

And so Harry and Draco sat down to discuss the events of their respective summers.

***

"That's weird. Dumbledore not talking to his favourite student? I don't believe it."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Favourite student? He hasn't talked to me even once!"

"Well.. He must have his reasons.. He's a strange man after all." said Draco.

"I thought you disliked him." Harry said, curiously.

"I only disliked his favouritism towards you but seeing as I don't.. dislike you anymore.. I'm not sure I ever did dislike you, though.." he said, wandering off into his thoughts.

Harry smiled. It was good to see Draco, especially after how miserable he had been the whole summer.

"I missed you." he said, holding Draco's hand who seemed to have been startled by the sudden hand-holding and was staring at their enjoined hands, wide-eyed.

"So, you don't hate me, then?" he said, and looked at Harry, sheepishly.

Harry chuckled.

"I couldn't hate you even if I wanted to." he said and Draco beamed.

They had both leaned towards each other and just as Harry closed his eyes, Lucius Malfoy's face flashed in front of his eyes and he backed off, remembering their conversation at the Ministry.

The hurt in Draco's eyes made him feel guilty.

"Sorry, I-" he started but was interrupted by Pansy Parkinson suddenly barging into their compartment. 

"Sorry for interrupting boys but now we're really late, Draco. We should've been in the prefects' carriage as soon as we got on the train!" she said, impatiently glancing out the compartment. 

"Right." said Draco and stood up.

"See you, later?" he said, more like asked Harry.

"You're a prefect?" 

"Yeah. I thought you'd be one, too.."

"No, it's Ron."

"Weasel?!" she barked and then coughed loudly when Draco glared at her.

"Sorry." she said, looking somewhat embarrassed.

"I'm going now, come Draco." she said and left, hurriedly.

"How come Dumbledore chose Weasley over you?" said Draco, incredulously.

"Dear Merlin, maybe I was right. He really is a barmy old wizard.. Maybe, the age has finally gotten to him?"

"Draco, you're late."

"Oh, right."

"See you at midnight." said Harry just as Draco was about to exit the compartment and Draco grinned at the door.

"See you." he said without turning around and left.

Harry sighed. He really didn't know what to do about this whole situation with Draco. He couldn't just forget about Lucius Malfoy being a death eater but he also couldn't stop his feelings for Draco. That boy was going to be the death of him.

"Sorry for disappearing, I saw Neville and well Trevor.."

Neville waved his hand at Harry and Harry nodded.

"Anyway.. Was someone in here?" asked Ginny.

Harry flushed.

"N-no. Just me." he replied.

Ginny shrugged and the two of them sat down, later to be joined by Luna Lovegood.

***

“And guess who’s a Slytherin prefect?” said Ron, still with his eyes closed.

“D- Er.. Malfoy?,” replied Harry at once, without thinking about it. He had almost said Draco's first name!

“ ’Course,” said Ron bitterly, stuffing the rest of his chocolate frog into his mouth and taking another.

“And that complete cow Pansy Parkinson,” said Hermione viciously.

“How she got to be a prefect when she’s thicker than a concussed troll . . .” she grumbled.

Harry supressed a smile.

He thought Parkinson must be quite clever if she'd discovered the nature of Harry and Draco's.. well.. relationship by her own.. But, of course, he wasn't going to tell that to Hermione. He did feel a little guilty about it. Draco's best friend knew about them and he hadn't told his best friends anything.. But how could he tell them?

***

“Manners, Potter, or I’ll have to give you a detention,” drawled Draco. What was he playing at?

“You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments.”

“Yeah,” said Harry, “but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone.”

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville laughed. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"What will you do if I don't?" he asked and smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes.

Draco came closer and he felt his friends tense.

"Call me a git again and you will be severely punished." he said and Ron snorted.

Then he leaned in and whispered low enough so only Harry could hear him, "Detention, Mr. Potter, with only you and me in an old abandoned classroom."

Harry blushed.

"Fuck off, you **git**." he replied, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Draco smirked, maniacally and opened his mouth to say something but Hermione interrupted him.

“Get out!” she said, standing up.

Draco rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

When he was outside the compartment, Draco looked at Harry through the glass and gave Harry a wink which no else saw and departed with his stupid goons who were irritably sniggering. 

Once again, Harry had to suppress a smile.

***


	5. Fifth Year - 2

Draco was late like always. But this time it was because it was his first night of patrolling as a prefect. He might be breaking a lot of rules by meeting Harry, here, but he was serious about his prefect duties.

"Huh. Harry?"

But Harry was nowhere to be found. Draco decided to transfigure the desk.. He had practiced a lot of transfiguration over the summer, even when he thought Harry hated him.. Just in case. And he was proud of the almost-bed he had transfigured the desk into. He was standing their admiring his creation when Harry's head, just his bloody head, appeared on the bed. Draco screamed and fell back. Harry rolled over in bed laughing, while clutching his stomach.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU, POTTER!" yelled Draco, getting up.

But, Harry was too immersed in his laughing to respond. He was laughing so hard, tears were running down his cheek.

"GIVE ME ONE SODDING REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T BLOODY HAND YOU TO FILCH FOR BEING OUT AFTER CURFEW AND GIVE YOU DETENTION FOR ALMOST KILLING ME BY SCARING ME TO DEATH!" 

"Well.. at the volume.. you're yelling.. Filch is bound to-"

"STOP. BLOODY. LAUGHING."

Harry pursed his lips, trying hard to control his laughter. However, his body was still shaking from the laughter, infuriating Draco to no end.

"One reason you said?"

Draco glared at him.

Suddenly, he found himself on the bed underneath Harry.

Harry kissed his neck, trailing kisses over his jaw, his mouth finally coming to rest over Draco's. 

"Is this enough of a reason?" he said in a hoarse voice.

"I believe I need some more persuasion." said Draco, dazed.

Harry smiled and locked their lips together.

***

"What's on your mind, Harry?" 

"Just thinking about something Seamus said.."

"You're thinking of Finnigan while being in bed with me.

Harry snorted.

"His mother thinks I'm a liar and apparently so does he."

There was a short pause.

"It's not really surprising, you know? I mean I expect the school to be divided on this matter. Who knows, maybe even some teachers don't believe you? That Umbridge woman is bad news. I heard father talking to someone about her."

His eyes widen. He hadn't meant to mention the bit about his father. Who knew how Harry would take it. His body tensed. But, Harry didn't say or do anything about it.

"I knew she was dodgy. She was at my trial, you know?" 

Draco relaxed and listened to Harry's experience of his trial.

***

"Wake up, Potter!"

"Back to Potter, am I?" Harry replied, rubbing his eyes. 

"Get up, you lazy bum, you'll be late for class! Honestly! I woke you up before leaving and I'm back after taking a shower, getting dressed and having breakfast! And you're still- GET UP."

"Okay, okay." said Harry and sat up.

"You are not skipping class on the first day of being back!"

"Okay, mum."

Draco glared at him and Harry flushed.

"Sorry.. I'll get dressed and.. yeah.." 

"I borrowed your cloak and snuck into the Gryffindor tower to get your uniform and bag, you complete idiot." Draco said, pointing towards Harry's things on the desk next to their bed.

"Honestly, next time, I'm just going to transfigure our bed back into the desk to wake you up."

Harry listened to Draco's muttering with a fond smile on his face while he got dressed. 

When he was ready, he cast a tempus charm. 

"DRACO, YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU SAID BREAKFAST WAS OVER. IT'S 6AM." 

"Well, I had to take revenge from last night. Honestly, Harry, you're blind even with your glasses.. I'm not even in my uniform.

"I.. I didn't even notice what you were wearing!"

Draco smirked.

"Why, Potter, where exactly were your eyes?"

Harry blushed.

"Shut up."

Draco giggled.

"So, now that you've woken me up at bloody time, what are we doing?"

"Well.. I was about to go take a long bath in the Prefect's bathroom. It's usually empty till 7."

Harry flushed, again. Was Draco implying that they take a bath together? They hadn't done anything past kissing so far even when.. their bodies were very excited.. Maybe, Harry was overthinking. Draco probably just wanted to take a bath alone. Anyone could walk into the Prefects bathroom, anyway.. It's not like it's an old secluded classroom..

"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to come along?" said Draco.

Harry looked at him. He looked unsure as if he wasn't sure how Harry would react. Harry thought he looked absolutely adorable but he didn't want to die yet so he wasn't going to tell him that.

"Uh- Yeah.. Er.. coming."

Draco let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. 

On the way, he suddenly realised Draco must have needed the Gryffindor password to sneak into his dorm. When he asked about it, he received the answer, "Don't ask too many questions, Potter, or I'll change my mind about taking you along." and that shut Harry up.

***

(Next night after their first lesson with Umbridge.)

"And then Ron and I decided we should go to bed since only Hermione would know the properties of moonstone." Harry said and chuckled, while playing with Draco's hair.

"Honestly, Potter. What would it cost you to pay attention in Potions? It's like you want to fail.."

"Why don't you tell me the properties of moonstone, then?" Harry replied, rolling his eyes.

"Gladly. You know what?" Draco took out some parchment and a quill from his bag.

"What-"

"You're writing your Potions essay."

"Draco, no-"

"Yes, you are."

"But, Hermione-"

"If you'd paid attention, you'd know I'm better than Granger. At least in Potions.."

"Okay but we don't have Potions, tom-"

"You're not getting out of this. Harry, really, you need to do some learning instead of copying off Granger." Draco said, seriously.

"But at 2am?" Harry squeaked.

"Hmph. Good point. We'll meet up here after classes tomorrow and do it. Oh wait, you have detention with Umbridge, you complete idiot. I'm just going to wake up you up at 6am to finish your essay AND I do not care that there's no Potions tomorrow."

"Maybe, I should've stayed in my dorm, tonight." Harry mumbled and laid back in bed.

Draco smiled.

"Good night, Harry."

"Night, Draco." he said and pulled Draco closer.

***

He couldn't go to Draco like this.. He would ask why his hand is bleeding. What would Harry tell him? He would be furious..

But he couldn't just not go.. Draco would be furious, then, too. Harry sighed.

When he entered the abandoned classroom, he saw Draco asleep on a chair, looking absolutely adorable and making Harry forget his pain.

He patted Draco on the shoulder to wake him.

Draco slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey." said Harry and pressed a small kiss on Draco's lips.

"What time is it?"

"No idea."

He checked his watch.

"2:00am."

"Potter, where the hell were you?" Draco, said yawning.

Harry hesitated.

"Detention."

"That was at 5:00pm!"

"Yeah well.."

"Harry.. You were in detention for.. 9 hours?"

Harry looked away.

"What the hell did she make you do for so long?"

"Er.. write lines."

"For 9 hours?"

"She's stubborn and wouldn't let me go till.. "the message sunk in" or something."

Draco frowned.

"What did she make you write?" he asked, curiously.

"I must not lies."

"Of course.. What about dinner?"

"What about it?" Harry asked looking anywhere but at Draco.

"Come on."

"Wha- Draco, you're tired!"

"And you're hungry.. Merlin, you must be starving!"

"No, I didn't even notice I hadn't had dinner.. I'm used to the starving bit, you know?" he said and gave a hysterical laugh.

Draco's answering glare shut him up.

He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him along.

"Well, what do you have that cloak for? Put it over us."

Harry covered both of them with his Invisibility cloak and let himself be dragged by Draco.

He stopped outside the kitchen and tickled the pear.

Draco dragged Harry inside.

Dobby eyebrows shot to the sky on noticing both of them together.

"Is Harry Potter sir alright?"

"No, he's not. He needs- Dobby?" Draco said, gobsmacked. 

Dobby was wearing an atrocity. He had one parrot green sock with black birds on it and one bright red one with gold stars on it. To top it off, he was wearing a weird, royal blue outfit.

"Young Master."

They stared at each other for a while before Harry broke the silence.

"Well, I reckon he's not your young master, anymore.."

"Harry Potter sir is right! Dobby is being free thanks to Sir Harry Potter! He is having no master! Or young master!" Dobby said and jumped up and down.

"Er.. anyway.. "Harry Potter Sir" is starving. Is there any food left?" Draco said, looking around.

"Dobby will be making Harry Potter sir some food!" Dobby said and snapped his fingers to set a table for the two of them.

"Why are you not sleeping, Dobby?" Harry asked and sat down, gesturing Draco to sit who was still looking at Dobby, weirdly.

"Dobby was helping Winky! But then he heard someone entering the kitchen, Harry Potter Sir! And it was being Harry Potter Sir!"

"Right."

Draco was now staring at Harry as if he was insane to be having a conversation with the crazy house-elf.

Dobby set glasses on the table and a pitcher of water.

"Maybe, you should drink that." Harry said to Draco.

He surprisingly didn't retort and poured himself a glass of water.

"So, wait.. You're going to be doing this detention the entire week for like 9 hours?"

"Suppose so." Harry shrugged, not wanting to talk about it.

"I'm going to miss the Keeper tryouts, too." he said and sighed.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"You're going to be missing mounds of homework and most importantly, dinner.. And you're worried about Keeper tryouts, Potter?"

Harry smiled, sheepishly.

"I'll do the homework in the morning?"

"I'll help you do it. I'd do it for you but you already don't pay attention in classes and you need to learn. It's OWL year, for Merlin's sake."

"You'd do it for me?"

"Well.. I mean.." Draco blushed.

Dobby served them dinner and they ate.

***

(Next night.)

"What's- What happened to your hand?"

Harry froze.

"N-nothing."

"Harry." 

"I.. I accidentally stabbed myself with my quill." he said, concealing his hand.

"At least go to Madam Pomphrey and get it healed then, you idiot!"

"N-no, it's fine."

"Are you stupid? Or do you take pleasure in pain?" Draco asked, looking at Harry as if he was an idiot.. which Harry supposed he was.

"I don't.. I just.." Harry sighed.

"Harry.. Did someone do that to you?"

Harry denied it but he had hesitated for a few seconds which made Draco suspicious. 

"I can't believe it! I thought you'd just get nasty looks and words but this?! People go this far for thinking you're a liar?! Who did it, Harry?"

"Draco, I told you-"

"Don't lie to me!" he said, enraged.

"I.. Sorry.." Harry uttered.

Draco's face softened.

"Let me see it."

"No."

"Seriously? Let me see it!"

"Dra-" but Draco had grabbed his hand and now was staring at it in horror.

"That bloody bitch!"

"Draco-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Draco."

"You do take pleasure in pain, don't you?! Sodding boy who lived."

"Draco!"

"Oh, I'm going to kill that toad- How dare she use a blood quill on you?! THEY'RE ILLEGAL! And on a bloody student!"

"Draco, please just-"

"You complete, stupidly brave, dumbass! You report this to McGonagall at morning!"

"No."

"NO?!"

"Please, I just had this conversation with Ron. I am not going to McGonagall or Dumbledore! I can't let her get the satisfaction that she got to me!" Harry yelled.

"Satisfaction that she.. ARE YOU STUPID, YOU IDIOT GRYFFINDOR?"

Harry glared at the floor.

"YOU CAN'T LET HER DO THIS!"

"Draco, you're going to wake the entire school."

"I don't-"

"What's going on in here?" came a waspish voice.

Draco's eyes widened upon hearing Snape's voice. No, Severus couldn't know of this.. He would tell his mother.. He can't let them know! But, what would he say? What is he doing with his supposed enemy in a transfigured bed, clutching his hand, at midnight? He was doomed.

"Potter, of course, it's you and-"

Snape's eyes widened and Harry gulped.

"Draco Malfoy?"

Draco couldn't face him. He kept staring at Harry as if wanting him to deny it's Draco. But, who else had the Malfoy hair in this bloody school?

"Why are you in.. bed? with.. I.."

Harry had a smug look on his face. He had never thought he'd see the day Snape was so flustered. It was oddly satisfying.

"Get to your dormitories, both of you." he finally said.

"Detention for both of you with Mr. Filch, tomorrow."

"I already have detention till Fridat."

"Of course, you do.. Breaking rules like your ridiculous, arrogant father. Detention on Saturday, then."

"But Saturday is-"

"I said.. Detention. On Saturday. Understood, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes."

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir."

"Now, get out of here, Potter. And you, Draco.. Stay here, I need to have a little chat with you."

Draco swallowed. Harry didn't budge, he looked at Draco, worriedly. He squeezed Draco's hand.

"Go." he whispered and Harry let go.

As soon as Harry was gone, Severus opened his mouth.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing, Draco?" Snape asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I-"

"Are you and Potter involved together?" he asked, looking disgusted by just the idea of it.

Draco looked towards the floor, nodding. 

"And how far.. has this involvement gone?"

Draco blushed, furiously and didn't answer.

"At any rate.. are you serious about this involvement of yours?"

Draco nodded, again.

"Have you forgotten who your father is, who he supports? Are you aware what this could lead to?"

Draco's eyes burned. He would not cry. Not in front of Severus. Not while having this conversation.

"I know." he said, through clenched teeth.

"So you've chosen to rebel against your family and side with Potter?" Severus asked, calmly.

"I.. I don't know."

"Well, you better make up your mind and choose one side, Draco. Being caught between two stools will only make life more difficult."

Draco finally looked him in the eye. He had no sort of emotion on his face.

"I'm sorry but who's side are you on?"

Severus smiled like a lunatic.

"Choose yours first. Then, ask me what side I'm on." he said and turned around to leave, swishing his robes dramatically, like always.

"I once made a mistake and chose the wrong side, Draco. It led to me losing the only person who cared about me. Make your choice, carefully." he said and left, leaving Draco's mind racing.

Was he telling Draco to choose Harry? But he hated Harry! And who was he talking about? Who had he lost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the headcannon that Snape and Narcissa Malfoy are like really good friends and Snape is Draco's Godfather. (though, I still hate Snape)
> 
> And.. I'll leave what happened in the Prefect's bathroom to your imagination 🙈🙊


	6. Fifth Year - 3

"Professor Snape is right, Draco.."

Draco closed his eyes.

"But how do I choose between my family and my.. and Harry?"

"Think of it as choosing between the right and wrong, Draco.. Maybe, it'll make your choice, easier."

"And.. would you support me no matter what I choose?"

Pansy frowned.

"I.. I would want to.. I don't know if I can."

Draco sighed.

"So, I would not only lose my family but also my friends."

"Draco, you'll never lose me.. But you know who my family supports and.. Unlike you, I don't have a choice."

"If I have a choice, so do you."

"Well yes, but I mean.. You have Potter, don't you? Who would I have? Anyway, this isn't about me."

Draco was torn. How was he to choose? How could he leave his entire life behind? His family, his friends.. He may not be very fond of his father, anymore but he loved his mother.. But on the other hand.. How could he forget Harry and deliberately choose the Dark Lord? He may have bullied Granger for being a muggleborn as a child but it was more out of jealousy.. As he's growing up, he's starting to question why blood status even matters.. Those who murder and torture people for something such as blood status.. How could their blood be pure? 

Draco took a deep breath and took off to class.

***

Draco was walking to the library after classes when he was pulled into a broom closet.

"Harry, you scared me!"

"Sorry.. What did Snape say, yesterday?"

"Oh uh.. he just.. he asked about us.."

"And you told him?"

"Yeah.."

"Well?"

"He didn't really show any reaction.."

"That's all?"

"He.. he told me I need to make a choice."

Harry silently stared at him.

Draco shifted under his gaze.

"I know, Harry! I know I need to choose!"

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to." Draco mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Maybe, we should.. stop seeing each other."

Draco's eyes snapped to Harry's. 

"It'll make your choice, easier."

"Why do you have to assume I'll choose them?"

"Won't you?" said Harry, his voice breaking.

"I.. I don't know."

Harry snorted.

"That's the entire, problem, isn't it?"

"Don't you have a detention to go to?"

"Yeah, I do." he replied and opened the door of the closet to leave.

"Will I.. Will I see you later?"

"Our hideout is exposed to Snape."

"It's a huge castle."

"Find a place and stay there at midnight. I'll find you."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

Harry looked at him and smiled.

"I have my ways."

Then, he left, leaving Draco pondering.

***

"Harry, you're such an idiot, I'm going to kill you." said Draco, applying Dittany to Harry's hand.

They were sitting in another transfigured bed in an abandoned classroom in the dungeons.

"Well, I'm sure Voldemort would be grateful considering you'd have done something he hasn't been able to do despite getting numerous chances."

Draco glared at him.

"It's going to scar permanently." Draco gritted out.

Harry sighed.

"Let it."

"Why do you have to such an unreasonable, ridiculously infuriating Gryffindor?!"

"Well, if I wasn't so infuriating, how'd you have noticed me?" said Harry, innocently batting his eyelashes.

Draco looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Kind of hard not to notice the Boy Who Lived."

Harry chuckled.

"Sometimes.. I wonder how life would've been if I'd let the hat put me in Slytherin.."

Draco's eyes shot up from Harry's hand.

"What?"

"Oh.. It wanted to put me in Slytherin. I refused."

"Why?" said Draco, astounded.

He was now imagining life with Harry in Slytherin. Harry being his best friend and later, his boyfriend.. Them cuddling in the common room, them sharing a dorm, them not having to meet like this..

"Er.. Because of you."

"Because of.." Draco repeated.

"You reminded me of Dudley back in Madam Malkins."

Draco scowled.

"Then, you were rude to the first friend I'd ever made."

Draco was pouting, now.

"Not to mention, Hagrid and Ron hadn't exactly put any good ideas about Slytherins in my head." Harry finished.

"I was only rude to the Weasel because I was jealous. How could it be that a Weasley had befriended Harry Potter and a Malfoy couldn't?"

Harry giggled.

"Were you a fan of me, Draco?" he teased.

"Shut up, Potter."

"Gladly." Harry said and pulled Draco into a deep kiss.

***

"Ron.. Where's Harry?"

"Huh? Oh, he's never here when I wake up.. I reckoned he goes to breakfast, early."

"I woke up early, today, Ron. Harry isn't in the Great Hall. Or the common room."

Ron shrugged.

"He's never here, you say? And for how long has this been going on?" Hermione asked, trying to put two and two together.

"Since the start of the year?"

"And you didn't ask him anything about it?"

Ron shook his head.

"Some friend you are." said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! You know how he's been! Snapping at us for everything.. I didn't want to make him angrier by interrogating him!" said Ron and went to the lavatory to brush his teeth.

"Hmm.."

***

"Malfoy and Potter. Detention for fighting again, I reckon? Foolish students, always fighting! If only Dumbledore would let me-"

"Mr. Filch, what are we supposed to do today?"

"Clean the trophies in the trophy room."

***

"This is really not how I'd imagined I'd be spending my Saturday morning." Harry grumbled, scrubbing a Quidditch trophy, violently.

He was going to be a little late to Quidditch practice, after missing the tryouts! Nevermind that he'd also miss lunch.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" 

"I was thinking.."

"You were thinking..?"

"I.. If you could help me in Defense against the Dark Arts." he said in small voice.

"Me? Why would you need my help?" he asked, surprised at Draco's request. He finally shifted his attention from the trophy to Draco who was fidgeting with his robes.

"You know the stupid toad won't make us do any practical work and you're.. you're good at Defense so I thought.. But you don't have to! If you don't want.." he rambled on..

"Draco." 

Draco looked at him and he smiled. 

"I'll help you. Even though, I don't think you'll need my help."

Draco beamed and all of Harry's previous anger melted away. How did one boy who was supposed to be his enemy have such an effect on him?

***

"Come on."

"Where?"

"To the kitchens for lunch." said Draco.

"Er.. I'll be late for Quidditch practice."

"I don't care. You can't go to practice without having lunch." he said, shaking his head.

"Sorry, Draco, but I can't be late!" Harry said and ran away.

"See you at night!" he yelled, turning to see Draco's wide-opened-mouth while running.

"What an idiot." Draco said to himself.

***

(Next day at night.)

"I'm off to bed."

"You didn't even finish your homework, Harry" squealed Hermione.

Ron shrugged.

"I'll do it in the morning, Mione."

"Oh fine."

Harry finally escaped them at half past 12. He was late to meet Draco! He had already missed meeting him yesterday due to Sirius.. He couldn't not go today, as well! He rushed to his dormitory, grabbed his cloak and tried his best to exit the common room without raising Ron and Hermione's suspicions.

***

"I was thinking you've finally gotten sick of me." Draco said as soon as Harry entered the room.

"NEVERMIND THAT, WHAT WAS THAT AT QUIDDITCH PRACTICE, YESTERDAY?"

Draco just looked at him as if he was boring him.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"I did tell you, you can't go to practice without having lunch." he replied, looking smug.

Harry stood there with an open mouth, staring at Draco like an idiot.

"Close that mouth, Potter, you're going to catch flies with it. Oh honestly, I didn't even need to do anything. Your Weasel perfectly sabotaged his own practice."

Harry gritted his teeth.

"Don't call him that."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"If you're done whining, I'd like to start on our homework."

Harry sat down and opened his books.

"Ron was really curious about how I've been doing my homework on time, nowadays.. And Hermione was looking at me weirdly.. Like she knew something."

"She probably does, I wouldn't put it past her."

Harry frowned.

"Why wouldn't she say anything, then?"

Draco snorted.

"She probably knows you'd deny it like you did last year." he replied, sounding irritated.

Harry looked at Draco, curiously. Did it bother him that Harry's friends didn't know of their.. situation? But what would he even tell them? What were they? Were the boyfriends? Friends with benefits? What?

"I can practically feel you overthinking." said Draco, closing the Potions book he was reading.

"I was just.. What are we, Draco?"

"Wizards, I believe." deadpanned Draco.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"No, I meant.. us. What are we to each other? Are we.. Are we boyfriends?" he asked, his cheeks reddening and heart thumping, loudly.

"Oh." replied Draco, also reddening. 

"If you want us to be." he replied after a few seconds of silence, looking away.

"R-really?" asked Harry.

Draco just nodded in reply.

Harry gave a small sheepish smile.

Just as he leaned in to kiss Draco, Draco put his hand over his lips. He opened his eyes and frowned. Draco chuckled.

"As much as I'd love to snog, Potter, homework first."

Harry pouted and opened his Potions book.

***

The look on Snape's face was priceless as he handed Harry's moonstone essay with an A on it. Harry thought he'd deserved at least an E for that one but nevertheless, even an A was enough in Potions after all his suffering.. Then, Snape started lecturing the class about how cheating off their friends won't get them a good grade in their OWLS. Harry just rolled his eyes and glanced at Draco who was already looking at him, glaring in case anyone saw him staring at Harry. Harry gave a small smile and Draco winked while scowling at Harry.

Later, when he told Ron and Hermione he'd scored an A, Hermione demanded to see his essay. The look she gave him after reading it made him squirm. He looked towards Ron who looked startled.

"You did not write this by yourself." she declared.

"I did!" he replied, snatching his essay back.

Draco may have helped him a lot but he still wrote the essay, himself!

Luckily, Hermione didn't pester him further.. She changed the topic and started discussing OWL grades.

***

“Only because he was too stupid to listen to what Hagrid told him to do,” said Harry angrily.

Why did Draco have to be an idiot and keep trying to get rid of Hagrid? He gave Draco a glare and got an eyeroll in reply.

Both Ron and Hermione groaned. Professor Umbridge turned her head slowly in Harry’s direction.

“Another night’s detention, I think,” she said softly.

He didn't dare look at Draco, although he could feel his eyes boring into his skull.

“Well, thank you very much, Professor Grubbly-Plank, I think that’s all I need here. You will be receiving the results of your inspection within ten days.”

***

"Where were you?!" Draco asked, rushing towards Harry.

He grabbed his hand and observed it.

"Did you put something on it?" he asked, curiously.

"Yeah, Hermione did.." Harry replied, his thoughts still lost in the discussion he'd had with Ron and Hermione about teaching them DADA. First, Draco, now them..

"What's up?" asked Draco, seeing Harry lost in his thoughts.

"Ron and Mione seem to think I'm great at DADA and want me to teach them, like you.."

"Well..? Don't you want to help your friends?"

"That's not.. I mean.. It's Hermione! Why do they think I'm better than her? And why do they think I'm so great at it just because I've managed to luckily escape Voldemort a few times?"

"Maybe because you are?"

Harry frowned.

"Don't you see how much I've learned from you, Harry? You can be noble and humble all you want, but come on.. You're probably the best at DADA in our year if not this entire school!"

"But.."

"Just think about it." Draco said, yawning.

He grabbed Harry's unwounded hand, pulling him to their bed.


	7. Fifth Year - 4

"Why was Chang staring at you?" Draco sneered.

Draco had pulled him into a small alcove. His hands were still grabbing Harry's robes.

"Hm? Cho Chang? I dunno.."

"Potter, you're so daft, she fancies you!"

"What?" said Harry, gobsmacked.

"That's.. I.. No! She.. What?"

"Eloquent, Potter." said Draco.

He leaned towards Harry's neck and started sucking on it. Harry groaned.

"Draco- What.."

"She should know you're taken." Draco said, pulling back from Harry and admiring the mark he'd left on his neck.

"Are you crazy? What will I tell Ron?!"

"Make something up, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Draco into a passionate kiss.

***

"I'm slightly offended Granger didn't reach out to any Slytherins for this rebellious group of yours. Not all of us are evil, you know?" Draco said, his head resting in Harry's lap who was playing with his hair.

Harry sighed.

"It's not that you lot are evil, but you aren't exactly friendly, are you?" Harry replied.

"Have you ever given us a chance to be friendly?" asked Draco, raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose not.. At any rate, I reckon Hermione doesn't trust any Slytherins to keep quiet about the group. Of course, you're not all evil but.. most of your families are or are associated with Death eaters and those whose aren't are friends with y'all so.. I get her decision to not involve Slytherins, even if it is a little biased and unfair.."

Draco frowned. He knew Harry was right. And it reminded him of the choice he was procrastinating on making..

"Don't you think Slytherins should be well prepared for war, as well, Harry?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. He seemed to be thinking for few minutes and paused his hand in Draco's hair but resumed when Draco shuffled his head.

"I suppose you're right. You could teach them? I mean I do help you, don't I?"

Draco smiled.

"Yeah, you do."

***

"Stop it, already, Draco." Harry said to Draco who was on the floor, laughing while clutching his stomach.

"I'm sorry but- You can't just.. tell me.. Oh Merlin! I can't even.. What was Weasel..? Marching up to the girls' dorm-"

"I'm starting to regret telling you."

Draco, who had finally recovered from the laughing, sat up.

"Why, don't you like seeing me laugh?" he said, wiping a fake tear.

"You are. A drama queen." Harry replied.

Draco sighed dramatically.

***

“Oh yes,” said Professor Umbridge. “Yes, the Ministry wants a thorough understanding of teachers’ — er — backgrounds. . . .”

She turned away, walked over to Pansy Parkinson and began questioning her about the lessons. Snape looked around at Harry and their eyes met for a second. Harry glanced at his potion. It turned out to be good enough despite him not paying much attention to it. He had Draco to thank for that. When Snape came to inspect his potion, his frown deepened. 

***

"You seem happy, today." Draco whispered.

"Should I not be?"

They were cuddling in their desk-bed after some making out and.. other things..

"You know what I mean." replied Draco, rolling his eyes.

"Well.. I have a surprise for you. I was supposed to take you to.. it.. when I came here but as you know we got caught up in other things.." Harry said, making Draco blush.

He giggled and pecked Draco on his cheek.

"I love how you still blush like a tomato after everything we've done."

"Sh-shut up, Potter. Malfoys don't blush."

"Mhm, your face says otherwise." he replied and got up.

"Come on."

"What? Right now?"

"Yes."

"Do we have to?" Draco whined.

"Come on, Draco!" 

"I can't, Harry."

"What? Why?"

Draco was blushing, again.

"I don't think I'll be able to move from this bed for a while."

"Oh? Oh- OH!" said Harry and grinned.

"Sod off, Potter."

Harry chuckled and laid back in bed, pulling Draco close.

***

Draco was humming to himself while doing his homework in the library when Pansy decided to loudly slam her books on his table.

"Merlin's beard- Pans, what was that for?"

"I know you're hopelessly in love with Potter but that doesn't mean you should avoid all your friends and spend all your free time with him!"

"We hung out like three days, ago, Pans."

"Exactly! Three days! We used to hang out and play games in the common room, everyday after homework! You don't even do homework with us, anymore. Blaise is very suspicious and completely convinced you're shagging a girl and at this point, I've stopped denying him. Crabbe and Goyle were already idiotic buffoons but now they're just miserable. Even, Theo was asking about you.. What am I supposed to tell them?!" 

Draco had been frowning throughout Pansy's rant. Had he really paid that little attention to his friends?

"Have you finally made your choice and chosen his side, Dray? Look, I know what I said but I didn't mean you should just abandon me and your other friends if choosing Potter's your final decision.." she said, looking hurt and making Draco feel guilty.

"Sorry, Pans, I didn't realise I was ignoring you guys so much. Tell you what, I'll do homework with Harry.. Come on, let's go to the common room." he said, closed his books and stood up to be pulled into a crushing hug by Pansy.

As they were walking to the dungeons, Pansy asked him the question again.

"So, you've made your decision, then?" she asked, curiously. 

"I.. I don't.. Not really?"

Pansy shook her head.

"Really, Draco? Maybe, I should just tell Professor Snape to lecture you, again."

"Gross, don't do that."

"Then, make your decision. Time's running out."

***

"Why, is that Draco Malfoy?"

"Shut it, Blaise."

"Oh my, he knows my name! Theo!" Blaise said, grabbing Theo's arm. "Theo, I might faint, the great Draco Malfoy just addressed me with my first name!"

"You know what, I think I'll go back to the library."

"Dramatic as always, Malfoy. Where've you been?" Theo asked, pulling his arm back from Blaise and grabbing his hand, instead.

Interesting. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't look so surprised, Draco, you were after all the one who told me Theo fancied Blaise back in third year." Pansy interjected.

"Yes, well, I didn't think Blaise'd be interested.. And at any rate, I've been gone for three days not three months, how'd I bloody miss this?"

"Why, Draco, things like these need only take three hours to happen." Blaise replied.

"And don't bother asking him where he's been, Theo dear, it's useless." he added.

"You know me so well." Draco said, settling down on a couch. "So? Aren't you two gonna tell me how you finally got together?"

***

"Hey."

"Hi.."

"You didn't finish your homework?"

Draco shrugged.

"Thought I'd do it with you."

Harry nodded.

"Well, pack them up because we're not using room, anymore." said Harry, gesturing towards his books.

"W-what?" Draco asked, his complexion paling. 

"Yes, I do remember I told you I had a surprise for you.. Now, get up, you lazy arse."

"Oh. Right."

***

"Why are you pacing in front of a wall, Potter? Have you finally lost it?"

"Shut it, Draco. Someone might hear you!"

"He's actually lost it." Draco whispered to himself.

Just as he was about to interrupt Harry's pointless pacing again, something incredibly strange happened and a door appeared on the wall Draco had just been staring at.

"What in the name of Merlin's-"

"I think I told you to shut up. Hurry in, McGonagall's heading this way!"

Inside the room was the coziest bed Draco had ever seen. There was also a fire and the colours of the room were Gryffindor red which slightly annoyed Draco. There was also an armchair by the fireplace and a bookshelf.

"What is this place?"

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement, Draco."

"Room of..?"

Harry then explained what he knew about the room to Draco who was incredibly impressed.

"This is amazing. The Hogwarts founders were great wizards! Merlin, a room that provides you with anything you require! Must've taken excellent spellwork and-"

"Draco. As much as I love seeing you admire this room and the Hogwarts founders.. I believe you have homework." Harry interrupted.

"Right."

"How was your first.. rebellious DADA session?" he asked.

"T'was fine. I made them practice expelliarmus, today.. It went better that I expected. We're calling it Dumbledore's army.. Oh and I think you're right about Cho fancying me, by the way." replied Harry.

Draco scrunched up his nose at the mention of Cho's name and Harry tried hard not to smile.

"I'm always right, Harry."

***

Harry cast a curious glance at the crown-shaped badges as they passed the Slytherin table, and this time he made out the words etched onto them:

**Weasley is our king**

Harry groaned. What was Draco playing at?

***

_"Weasley cannot save a thing,_   
_He cannot block a single ring . . ."_

"Draco!" Harry hissed at Draco, abandoning his search for the snitch.

"What, Potty?" 

"What is this?"

"What is what?" asked Draco, innocently.

He brought his broom closer to Draco's. 

"Are you for real?"

"Why do you have to assume I did this?"

"Didn't you?"

"Well yes, but-"

"Seriously, Draco?" asked Harry, angrily.

"Don't get so wound up over this!"

Harry glared daggers at him.

Draco rolled his eyes and leaned in. Harry quickly glanced to the crowd, but no one was paying him any heed. Draco's lips were above Harry's, he could feel his breath on his lips.

"I may be your boyfriend, Scarhead, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you win at Quidditch." he said and soared away, leaving Harry baffled.

“Harry, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” screamed Angelina, soaring past him to keep up with Katie. “GET GOING!”

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and resumed search of the snitch.

***

“Saved Weasley’s neck, haven’t you?” Draco said to Harry. “I’ve never seen a worse Keeper . . . but then he was born in a bin. . . . Did you like my lyrics, Potter?” said Draco and smirked.

Harry's answering glare shut him up.

Fred and George, however, were enraged. They had sprinted at Malfoy and well eventually that had led to both twins and Harry - even though he didn't do anything, bloody Umbridge - being banned from Quidditch and their broomsticks being locked away.

***

Walking back from Hagrid's hut, Harry had forgotten about the day's events but as soon as he saw Draco's face upon entering the Room of Requirement, he remembered. 

"Er.. I'm sorry." Draco said.

Harry sighed.

"I- I didn't think-"

"Clearly."

"Harry.."

"Why can't you just leave my friends, alone, Draco?" said Harry in a tired voice and dropped down on the armchair.

Draco grabbed his arm and flinched.

"Why are you so cold?" he said and took his scarf off to wrap it around Harry's neck.

"Was visiting Hagrid." he replied, looking at the fire.

"Oh.. he's back, then.." 

"Yeah. Another person for you to sabotage."

Draco frowned.

"I won't. I'm sorry, okay? I- I didn't realise it would get that far.. I was just.. I.. I don't know! I was just trying to tease you and win the match for once but I.. I'm sorry."

Harry looked at him.

"You won't do it, again?"

"I promise I won't." he said, looking afraid and clutching Harry's arm tightly as if Harry would run away.

"Okay."

"You're not mad at me?"

"How can I stay mad at you when you look at me with those eyes?" he replied.

Draco gave a sheepish smile.

Harry shifted slightly to give Draco space to settle in the armchair with him.

***

“Oh, don’t go!” said Cho, sounding tearful again. “I’m really sorry to get all upset like this. . . . I didn’t mean to. . . .”

She hiccuped again. Her eyes were red and puffy. Harry felt thoroughly miserable. He really didn't want to be here.

“I know it must be horrible for you,” she said, mopping her eyes on her sleeve again. “Me mentioning Cedric, when you saw him die. . . . I suppose you just want to forget about it. . . .”

Harry did not say anything to this; it was quite true, but he felt heartless saying it.

“You’re a r-really good teacher, you know,” said Cho, with a watery smile. “I’ve never been able to Stun anything before.”

“Thanks,” said Harry, awkwardly.

They looked at each other for a long moment. Harry wanted to run away.

“Mistletoe,” said Cho quietly, pointing at the ceiling over his head. 

Shit.

“Er.. It’s probably full of nargles, though.” 

“What are nargles?”

“No idea,” said Harry, his eyes flicking towards the door which had just opened and closed. Or maybe he was imagining things? Unless Umbridge had an Invisibility cloak like his.. He didn't realise when Cho had moved closer. His brain too focused on the door.

He realised she had asked him something..

“You’d have to ask Loony. Luna, I mean.”

Cho made a funny noise halfway between a sob and a laugh. She was even nearer him now. He was backing away.

"I really like you, Harry."

"Er.. I don't-"

She was leaning in, closing her eyes-

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Harry panicked and blurted out, then his eyes widened as he realised he just came out to Cho of all people.

"W-what?"

"Uh.. Sorry.. I.. D-don't tell anyone?"

More tears were falling from her eyes. Merlin, Harry felt so guilty. Why did she have to try to kiss him like that?!

"I.. I'm so sorry, Harry! I'll um leave-" she said and ran out the door.

Harry sighed and then, almost screamed when Draco appeared from under his Invisibility cloak.

"I knew someone came in! Oh Merlin.. You saw all of that.. Are you.. Are you laughing? You git! Stop! Bloody! Laughing!" Harry said as he tackled Draco, a smile forming on his own lips.

"L-let me.. go, P-Potter! Merlin, the.. the look on her.. f-face when you.. s-said.. boyfriend!" he uttered in between the laughs.

"I can't believe the first person I came out to is Cho bloody Chang."

Draco was still giggling.

"Oh, you want to laugh so bad? Let me give you a reason to laugh!" Harry said and started tickling him.

"HARRY! OH MERLIN! GET.. OFF.. ME.. YOU.. GIT.."

***

"Where were you?"

"Er.. well.. you see.. Cho! Cho kissed me!" he replied, his heart pounding.

"She did?" said Hermione, looking surprised.

"Well, how was it?" Ron asked and Harry made a disgusted face.

"That bad?"

"Well.. She was crying.. And besides.. I didn't even want to kiss her."

"She was crying", Ron asked. "Why would she kiss you while crying?" 

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Then Ron and Hermione started bickering about how insensitive Ron is and something about a teaspoon, Harry had zoned out.


	8. Fifth Year - 5

"Where's Potty and Weasel, Granger?" Draco asked, not being able to resist.

Harry had not come in the room last night and Draco thought maybe he was mad at him but he wasn't at breakfast or lunch either. Nor was Ronald Weasley. A few hours of stalking later, Draco found out none of the Weasleys were at Hogwarts. Surprisingly, Hermione Granger was still here. Draco knew he shouldn't but he couldn't stop worrying about Harry so he went up to Granger in the library and asked her.

"Left you alone, have they?" he said, not wanting to make her suspicious. Although from what Harry said, she's already suspicious.

She looked up from her books

"Why, do you miss them, Malfoy? Got no one to irritate, have you?" 

Draco frowned. How should he get an answer from her? If only Harry had told his friends about their relationship..

Draco was so lost in his thoughts, he hadn't realised Hermione's curious eyes on him.

"There was an emergency, they had to go. He's alright." she said and Draco's eyes snapped to her.

She was lost in her books once again as if she hadn't said anything to him, at all. Draco decided it was best he also pretended she hadn't said anything and left.

***

Harry was opening his Christmas presents and found an unnamed box wrapped in red paper and gold ribbon - Gryffindor colours. He wondered who that could be from. He cautiously opened it - the Hermione-like voice in his brain telling him it could be a dark artifact or a cursed object, but he was ignoring that voice - and found a royal blue scarf inside. Well, clothes could hardly be harmful, right? Unless it was designed to strangle him.. He touched it and it was incredibly soft. A piece of paper fell to the floor. Harry picked it up.

_Merry Christmas, Harry._

_Miss you 🖤_

_\- your boyfriend_

Harry smiled. Draco.

He quickly put the note in his pocket before Ron could see.

***

“Hi, Harry,” said a voice behind him. He turned around and found Cho standing there.

"Er.. Hi?" Harry replied.

“We’ll be in the library, Harry,” said Hermione firmly, and she seized Ron above the elbow and dragged him off toward the marble staircase.

"Thank goodness." Cho said.

Harry frowned. What exactly was going on here?

Cho waved her wand and murmured a "Finite" and suddenly she was Draco Malfoy.

"What the-"

"To the Room of Requirement, Potter. We're not talking here."

"Er.. I have to um.. go to er remedial Potions."

"Remedial what?"

Harry took his hand and pulled him into an empty corridor.

"I'll tell you later, okay? I just need to go to Snape's office, right now."

"Okay.." said Draco, confused.

Harry gave him a quick peck on the lips and left.

***

"So? Remedial Potions? I'm no fool, Harry. What's really going on?"

Harry rubbed his forehead.

"Well, he's teaching me Occlumency."

"What, why?"

Then, Harry told him everything that had happened on the day Arthur was attacked and what Dumbledore thought of his connection with Voldemort.

"But why Severus? Couldn't Dumbledore teach you? Severus despises you!" 

"Believe me I know. He saw some of my worst memories.. And er.. he might have seen some.. memories of us.. Thank Merlin, he knew about us beforehand.." Harry said.

Draco was frowning.

"What?"

"Nothing, just remembering what he said to me.." replied Draco in a whisper.

Harry took a deep breath.

"I think you should.. I mean you need to choose.. I keep telling you everything and.." Harry paused to laugh humourlessly. "Well, that's not very smart of me if you're planning to stand with your parents."

Draco's eyes snapped to his.

"I thought you trusted me, Harry.. I'm not going to tell anyone what you tell me." he said, looking hurt.

"I'm not saying you'll tell them deliberately. I'm just.. Well, Snape told me about Legilimency and what if someone tries to read your mind, Draco?" Harry replied.

"I.. I'll learn Occlumency, then! I'll ask Severus to teach me! I won't tell your secrets to anyone, Harry."

"Does that mean you plan to.. join Voldemort?"

Draco flinched at the name.

"I.. I didn't say that."

"You didn't deny it, either."

"I.. I can't j-join him but my parents.. I.. I don't know.."

Harry sighed.

"Just go to sleep, Draco." he said, tiredly.

***

"Honestly, what is wrong with you Gryffindors? I saw another one of you exiting Umbridge's office, clutching his hand tightly.. You idiots certainly do take pleasure in pain.." Draco ranted.

Harry smiled.

"It's Valentine's day, tomorrow." Harry said.

"Oh?" was Draco's reply.

"I.. I kind of messed up and told Ron and Hermione I have a date with Cho." he said, not looking at Draco.

"Potter, honestly, what an idiot you are."

Harry flushed from embarrassment.

"I was thinking.. Well, you turned yourself into Cho, before.."

"Potter. I forced a seventh year Slytherin to transfigure my face because I wanted to prank you. I'm sure doing that again would be a ridiculously suspicious thing to ask for." he replied.

"Oh.. What do I do, now?"

"You could say Cho stood you up."

"Yeah, I'll do that.."

There was a pause.

"What else?" Draco asked.

"Well, I.. I was thinking how it'd be nice if we could go on a date.." Harry said, blushing.

"Oh. Well.. We could maybe go.. I'd be under your cloak, of course. Wouldn't be the same as a normal date but.."

But, Harry was beaming at him.

"That's a great idea! Let's do that.. You take my invisibility cloak wih you in the morning."

"That I will, Harry."

Now, Harry was looking forward to the day. With everything that was going on, this could be a pleasant distraction..

***

"Hullo Potter."

"Er.. Parkinson."

"Don't look so miserable, I'm just here to drop off your boyrfriend." she said and waved towards Draco who held his Invisibility cloak.

"Hey.."

"Hi."

"Well, put it on, then, Draco and off you two go." Pansy said and walked away.

"What was that about?" he asked Draco.

"She insisted on coming." replied Draco.

"Where are we going?"

"Hog's Head? I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself. I'll look like a maniac talking to myself.. Oh and Hermione wanted to meet up to talk about something. You can come along."

Draco nodded.

"Draco? You still here?"

"Yes, Harry. Forgot you couldn't see me."

"Maybe we should both be under the cloak."

"I don't think so, Potty."

Harry sighed. 

"Well, come on, then."

***

"What's that place everyone's going into?" Harry asked as he saw Cho enter with Roger Davies.

"Madam Puddifoot. Where the straights go on Valentine's." Draco replied.

"The straights." Harry repeated and laughed. "Where do the gays go, then?"

"No idea. I haven't been on much gay dates, Potter."

"And you've been to straight ones?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Pansy told me about that place." he said. "Now, can we please get inside some place before I freeze to death?"

Harry chuckled and walked forward.

***

"Two butterbeers." he said to the barman at the Hog's head.

"I look stupid with two butterbeers, sitting alone at a table, talking to myself, Draco."

"Nothing new about you looking stupid."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"We'll have to go the Three Broomsticks at lunch. If you don't want to come along, you can find your friends, I suppose." Harry said, even though he wanted to spend the day with Draco.

"I'll come with you." Draco replied and Harry grinned.

***

"What was that about?" Draco whispered after their strange encounter with Hagrid.

"Dunno. He's been like that since he got probation. And he won't tell us where he got those injuries from."

“Harry! Harry, over here!” came Hermione's voice.

"Were you talking to yourself? And where's Cho?" she asked looking straight at where Draco was standing. Perspiration ran down Harry's forehead.

"Harry, are you sweating? In winter? Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm alright, Mione, let's go." he replied.

He could swear he heard Draco's faint chuckles.

***

"Draco?"

They were walking back to Hogwarts after the whole discussion with Rita Skeeter. Draco hadn't said a word to Harry since Ron and Hermione had left.

"I know you're still here."

Sighing, Draco took off the invisibility cloak and gave it to Harry.

"What's wrong?" Harry said, putting his hand on Draco's shoulder.

Draco stared at it.

"I just.. I don't know.. I was thinking about my family and.. well, the future and I.. I'm scared."

Harry squeezed his shoulder.

"You know I'm here for you, right? All you have to do is say it once and I'll steal you away from the Manor."

Draco snorted.

"I'm serious, baby. Just say it once. That you're on my side. And I'll never let you go."

Draco blushed furiously. Harry had never called him anything besides his first name since they were together. And he'd just called him "baby". If it was another couple, calling each other lovey dovey pet names like baby, honey, darling.. Draco would've cringed so hard. But right now, there were butterflies in his stomach and heat on his face.

"Why are you so red? Are you cold?" Harry said and took off his scarf to put around Draco. He seemed to be oblivious to what hs had said, apparently.

"Yeah, a little." Draco lied. 

When they reached Hogwarts, they went to their own dormitories, none of them realising the Gryffindor scarf was still wrapped around Draco's neck along with his own scarf. Thankfully, the halls were deserted as most people were still out in Hogsmeade. The common room was also empty apart from Pansy who was smirking at him for some reason and a few first and second years who paid him no heed. However, as he reached his dorm, Blaise's eyes widened, Crabbe dropped the books he was holding, Goyle started choking on his water and Theo was staring at.. Oh shit. His scarf! Harry's scarf! He'd forgotten to give it back! Now he was the one who was wide-eyed.

"Is that why you've been hiding the girl from us? She's a Gryffindor?!" Blaise asked in an accusatory tone.

"Girl?" Goyle - the idiot - repeated.

"I.. Er.. I.."

Damn it, Draco couldn't form a single coherent sentence.

"Get out, Greg. You, too, Vincent." Theo said.

Crabbe huffed and left. Goyle followed.

"Oh Salazar, is it.. is it Granger?!" Blaise asked.

"W-what? No! Gross!" Draco replied.

"Well, who is then? Just tell us, already..We already know the worst part.. She's a Gryffindor.. What could be worse than that?" Theo said.

"I.. um.. I can't."

"Merlin, Draco, are you shagging the Weasley girl?" Blaise asked, accusingly.

"Blaise. It is not her. Now, shut up. I'm not bound to answer any of your ridiculous questions." he said, taking off the scarf and putting it on his bed.

"Fine, then, be that way. We'll find out, soon enough." he replied. "Come on, Theo." he said and pulled Theo along with him, out the dorm.

Draco sighed and sat down. Images of aunt Bella escaping from Azkaban flooded his mind.. And Harry's words.. He'd have told Skeeter the names of all the death eaters.. including his father.. Maybe he does need to make his choice, soon.

***

"Oh, I forgot to ask you," said Hermione brightly, glancing over at the Ravenclaw table, "what happened on your date with Cho?"

Harry sputtered.

"Er.. I.. It didn't go well."

"Why's that?"

"Uh well.. you know how she's crying about Cedric and we just had an argument about that and.. and she was mad I was meeting you on the day of our date and well.."

"Oh, Harry.."

***

"What are you thinking about?"

"Quidditch."

Draco guiltily looked away from Harry.

Harry caressed his cheek.

"I'm not mad at you, baby, I just.. I hate Umbridge." 

Draco blushed, again.

"Are you blushing?" Harry asked.

"Sh-shut up."

"Oh Merlin, you're blushing!"

"Well, you can't just call me that and expect me not to react." replied Draco, cheeks getting redder and redder.

"Call you what?" said Harry, frowning.

"Are you for real? You've called me it twice and you didn't even realise?"

"Called you what?" Harry asked, again.

Draco bit his lip.

"N-nothing."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"For fuck's sake.."

Draco put his lips on Harry's before he could interrogate further.

Harry groaned and kissed back, forgetting everything else.

***

"Did you see the look on her face when Dumbledore introduced her to the centaur? I wish I could frame it. Stupid old hag." Draco said, applying Murtlap on Harry's hand.

"Draco, it's useless, it's gonna scar anyway." Harry said trying to pull his hand back but Draco held it tightly.

"Don't you dare, Potter. Do you want me to leave you bleeding and wounded just because it's going to scar? Idiot Gryffindor." he replied. 

"Somebody's in a foul mood."

"Blaise and Theo keep pestering me about the 'Gryffindor girl I'm shagging', Pansy keeps yelling at me for not making a choice, Severus was mad at me because he hates that I don't hate you, anymore.. Life is miserable, should I be happy, Harry?"

"Well, no.. But.."

Draco sighed.

"Look. I know I need to make a choice and I know I've said this a thousand times but.. I'm thinking about it. Seriously."

"Okay." Harry replied, not wanting to overwhelm Draco by continuing the conversation.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Could you teach me the Patronus Charm?"

Harry looked at Draco. 

He smiled.

"Of course. Do you want to try, now?" he asked.

Draco shrugged.

"Okay so.. It's not very hard doing the charm, the hard part is focusing on the memory that aids it. You need to think of a happy memory and then say the incantation. Try it."

Draco closed his eyes and said the words after a few seconds. Nothing happened. Draco frowned.

"No one gets it on their first try. What memory did you think of?"

"The first time I rode a broom.." 

Harry smiled.

"I did the same. But Remus said it must be stronger, the memory. Try again, think of something else." Harry said, encouraging Draco.

He thought for a while then said the incantation, again. Nothing. He looked very disappointed.

"I'm exhausted, maybe that's why it isn't working."

"I think it's probably the memory but alright, we really should sleep. Hey, why don't you come to the DA meeting tomorrow?"

"Don't be daft, Harry. Wouldn't everyone wonder why Draco Malfoy is suddenly attending a rebellious group meeting led by his arch-nemesis."

"Well, stay under my cloak, then. Just watch. You can practice, later."

Draco thought for a while then said, "Okay."

***

He was running. Umbridge had found out about the DA meeting. Dobby had just told them. And now he was running. 

He thought he'd gotten far but he ran into something invisible- Draco - and they'd both fallen with a loud thud.

"Ouch!" Draco had shrieked.

Harry was doomed. Umbridge had surely heard that. He quickly shoved his cloak into Draco's schoolbag.

“It’s him!” Umbridge said jubilantly at the sight of Harry on the floor. “Excellent, Draco, excellent, oh, very good - fifty points to Slytherin! I’ll take him from here... Stand up, Potter!”

"Shit, no." Draco whispered.

***

"You helped her!" said Draco, pointing his wand at Pansy.

"What are you so angry for? You should be happy Potter got caught." Blaise said.

Draco ignored him and glared at Pansy.

"How could you?!"

"I.. I'm sorry, Dray.. I was just following Umbridge's orders!"

"Why didn't you refuse? Or at least try to warn me?" Draco asked, angrily.

"Was your girlfriend in there?" Blaise interrupted.

"I.. She would've told my father! Draco, I thought you'd understand!"

"Oh yes I do understand.. That you betrayed me!"

He leaned closer to Pansy so Blaise wouldn't hear.

"If anything happens to him, I will never forgive you." he snarled and walked away.

Blaise followed him.

"That's it, Draco. You have to tell me what's going on."

Draco was so enraged and so done with all the lying and everything that he didn't care, anymore. Plus it was just Blaise, he wasn't associated with any death eaters.

"You want to know who I've been seeing, don't you?" he said, shoving Blaise away. "You want to know why I yelled at Pansy?"

Blaise frowned.

"It's Harry bloody Potter."

"What about him?" Blaise - the sodding idiot - asked.

"I, Draco Malfoy, am in love with Harry Potter. It's him I've been seeing since last year. It's him I'm with, every fucking night and it's him that's in there with bloody Umbridge, Dumbledore and the sodding Minister while I'm uselessly strutting out here!" 

Blaise's mouth formed an 'O' and his eyes were wide.

Draco ran before Blaise could say anything.


	9. Fifth Year - 6

"Harry! Harry!" Draco called.

Harry turned back. He looked miserable.

"What happened?"

"Dumbledore took the blame.. He's gone.. I don't know what we're going to do, now.."

Draco frowned.

"I'll see you, later, Draco." Harry said and started walking away.

"Wait!"

Harry turned to face him.

"I just.. I wanted to tell you that I.. I made my decision and.. I choose you."

At that, Harry's eyes widened and he stepped towards Draco.

"Really?" he whispered, grabbing his hands.

"Y-yes."

Harry kissed him.

"You have no idea how much better I feel." he said, putting his forehead against Draco's.

Draco tried to smile but failed.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, cupping his face.

"I'm afraid." he whispered.

"Me too, baby.. But don't worry.. Whatever will happen, we'll go through it, together."

Draco nodded and hugged Harry.

***

“Now, do you really want to finish that sentence, Granger?” Theodore Nott had slid out from behind the door, followed by Parkinson, Bullstrode, Crabbe and Goyle. Looked like Crabbe and Goyle had found themselves a new leader..

“Afraid I’m going to have to dock a few points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff,” he drawled.

Harry frowned in confusion. He looked at Pansy who was looking to the floor.

“It’s only teachers that can dock points from Houses, Nott,” said Ernie at once.

“You're not even a prefect and even we can't dock points.” snarled Ron.

“I know prefects can’t dock points, your Highness” sneered Nott. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. “But members of the Inquisitorial Squad —”

“The what?” said Hermione, sharply.

“The Inquisitorial Squad, Granger,” said Nott, pointing towards a tiny silver badge upon his robes.

***

"Draco.. Are you fighting with Pansy?" 

"How did you find out?"

"She's joined Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad." Harry replied.

"Of course she bloody did."

"Thought you knew."

"I haven't talked to her since she helped Umbridge find your DA group."

"Oh.. Aren't you lonely, though?"

"Sort of.. I don't really care. And I kind of told Blaise about us and have been avoiding him since."

Harry frowned.

"How do you avoid someone in your own dorm?"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm barely in my dorm, am I? I don't even sleep there, Harry.. Although.."

"What?"

"I was thinking it isn't safe for us to meet like this in here, anymore.. Now that Umbridge is headmistress, she has complete control over Hogwarts and well she hates you.. This could get us in trouble."

"I don't care about-"

"But you care about me, right? Then, listen to me. We shouldn't meet every night."

"But, I have the cloak and the map-"

"Harry, please." Draco pleaded.

"Okay, fine."

"Er.. I wanted to show you something.." Draco said, fidgeting with his hands.

"Go on."

He drew his wand and closed his eyes.

"Expecto Patronum."

A small white ferret exploded from Draco's wand. It was now flying around Harry.

"Draco! You did it! It's wonderful!" Harry got up and pulled Draco into a hug.

"What was the memory?"

Draco blushed.

"It wasn't exactly a memory.. I was just.." Draco took a deep breath. "I thought of you." he whispered.

Harry looked shocked.

"You did?"

"Yeah.." replied Draco, blushing harder.

Harry kissed him so violently he fell back.

"Shit, sorry!"

"It's ok, you idiot." Draco said, smiling.

Harry pulled him towards him and kissed him softly, this time.

***

"Mione?" 

"Hm?"

"Could you um.. Do you have more of those fake Galleons we used for the DA?" Harry asked.

"Why do you need them?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"Well, I.. I want to.. I just need them."

"I don't have more but I could charm some."

"Thanks, Mione, you're the best!"

Hermione smiled and surprisingly didn't ask any questions.

***

“On the count of three then,” said Snape lazily. “One — two —” Snape’s office door banged open and Pansy Parkinson sped in.

“Professor Snape, sir — oh — sorry —”

She was looking at Snape and Harry in some surprise.

“It’s all right, Ms. Parkinson,” said Snape, lowering his wand. “Potter is here for a little Remedial Potions.”

Pansy furrowed her eyebrows.

“I didn’t know,” she said, not looking at Harry.

“Well, what is it?” asked Snape.

“It’s Professor Umbridge, sir — she needs your help,” said Parkinson.

“They’ve found Montague, sir. He’s turned up jammed inside a toilet on the fourth floor.”

***

"Harry.. You shouldn't have seen his memory in the first place."

"How was I to know what's in it?!" Harry replied.

Draco sighed.

"My mother.. She.. She said awful things about my father. She hated him.. I don't understand how they got together.. It's so confusing."

"Harry.. Didn't we "hate" each other, too? Look at us, now.. I'm sure your parents loved each other very much and that is why they married each other.."

"I know.. But I just.. My father.. What he did to Snape.. And he didn't even have a reason.. What if he forced my mother to..?"

"Don't think about it so much, Harry.. You don't know the entire truth, you just saw one memory from Severus' point of view.. Now.. Come on, let me try to help you with Occlumency. I've got some books I found from the library and I did ask Severus to teach me, too.. Hopefully, he still will."

"I almost forgot.. Take this." Harry said, handing over the fake Galleon Hermione had given to him.

"Why are you giving me a Galleon, Harry?" asked Draco.

"It's a fake Galleon with a Protean charm like the ones for DA.. I told you about them. I got Hermione to charm them for us in case we need to see each other.." Harry explained.

"So.. You told Granger..?"

"Er.. not yet."

"I'm pretty sure she already knows, Harry.. Besides, I told you I'll always stand with you.. Don't you think you should tell your friends?"

"I suppose.. I just don't know how to."

"Potter. You came out to Cho Chang. I'm sure you can come out to Weasel and Granger." 

Harry smiled.

"I suppose I can."

***

“Voldemort’s got Sirius.”

“What?”

“How d’you — ?”

“Saw it. Just now. When I fell asleep in the exam.”

Harry pulled the fake Galleon from his pocket to call Draco.

***

“I was — trying to get my Firebolt!” Harry croaked.

“Liar.” She shook his head again. “Your Firebolt is under strict guard in the dungeons, as you very well know, Potter. You had your head in my fire. With whom have you been communicating?”

“No one —” said Harry, trying to pull away from her.

He felt several hairs part company with his scalp.

“Liar!” shouted Umbridge. She threw him from her, and he slammed into the desk. Now he could see Hermione pinioned against the wall by Millicent Bulstrode and Draco was standing in the doorway, wide-eyed.

***

Granger had made up some ridiculous story about Dumbledore and Umbridge had believed him. They'd gone outside and Draco was still here. And his stupid housemates he'd once considered his friends were holding Harry's friends hostage. He had to do something, anything to help Harry. He looked at Pansy with pleading eyes and she nodded.

"I think we ought to follow Professor Umbridge, guys.. I have a feeling Potter and Granger made that story up." Pansy said.

"We're not defying her orders, Pansy." Theo replied and the rest of them nodded.

Pansy looked at Draco, apologetically.

"Well.. Then, you leave me no choice." Draco said.

"Stupefy!" he yelled and threw Harry's friends wands to them.

Pansy stunned Goyle and removed the gag from Weasley’s mouth.

Soon, they were all dueling until only them, Pansy and Draco were left.

"Sorry, Dray.. But I think it's better if you stun me as well." Pansy said.

All of Harry's friends were still gaping at the two Slytherins.

"Stupefy." Draco said and stunned Pansy.

Everyone else stood there, frozen in shock.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go find Harry!" he said and they all came to their senses, running out.

"Come with us.. I know you want to." Lovegood said in her dreamy voice.

Draco looked at her. Did she know, too?

"Come along, don't let the wrackspurts get to you!" she said and left to run after Ginevra Weasley.

Well, that girl is insane but she's right. He should follow them. He draped Harry's invisibility cloak over himself and followed.

***

“How did you get away?” asked Harry in amazement, taking his wand from Ron.

"Er.. It was Malfoy. Dunno what's wrong with him.. He stunned Nott, gave us our wands and then Parkinson helped me.. And well.."

Harry nodded and then frowned.

"Where.. where is Dr- Malfoy?"

They all shrugged.

***

They were going to the Ministry of Magic on Thestrals.

Draco took off his cloak.

"Wait! I'm coming, too! Help me mount one." he said and Harry's friends looked baffled.

"Malfoy?" said Ginny.

"Why does he have your invisibility cloak?" Ron asked.

Neville was frowning, Luna was smiling and Hermione was rolling her eyes.

"No, Draco, you can't!"

"I didn't ask you, Potter. I'm not letting you go kill yourself while I just sit here and worry. And anyway.. I'm sure I'd be better help than Lovegood and Longbottom combined." he said.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Neville snarled.

Harry rolled his eyes and helped Draco on his own Thestral as there weren't any others.. He really didn't have any more time to waste.

On the way, he filled Draco in with the details of the dream and what Kreacher had said..

"Harry.. Are you sure we can trust that house elf, though?"

"What?"

"He could be lying.. You did say he hated your Godfather.."

"I don't care, Draco, I can't just sit in Hogwarts while.."

"I know but you did tell Severus, he must have done something.."

"He hates me! And more than me, he hates Sirius! I'm sorry Draco but I really don't trust him. Look, we're almost there."

***

“Where do we go, then, Harry?” Ron asked.

Draco was silent and was clutching Harry's arm, tightly.

“I don’t —” Harry began. He swallowed. “In the dreams I went through the door at the end of the corridor from the lifts into a dark room — that’s this one — and then I went through another door into a room that kind of . . . glitters. We should try a few doors,” he said hastily. “I’ll know the right way when I see it. C’mon.”

***

“What d’you reckon that arch was?” Harry asked Hermione as they regained the dark circular room.

“I don’t know, but whatever it was, it was dangerous,” she said firmly, again inscribing a fiery cross upon the door.

"I think it was an archway between the living and the dead." Draco spoke for the first time since they'd gotten there.

"Oh, that makes sense." said Hermione just before the wall spun, again.

***

“Ninety-seven!” whispered Hermione.

They stood grouped around the end of the row, gazing down the alley beside it. There was nobody there.

“He’s right down at the end,” said Harry, whose mouth had become slightly dry. “You can’t see properly from here. . . .”

And he led them forward, between the towering rows of glass balls, some of which glowed softly as they passed. . . . “He should be near here,” whispered Harry, convinced that every step was going to bring the ragged form of Sirius into view upon the darkened floor. “Anywhere here . . . really close . . .”

“Harry?” said Hermione tentatively, but he did not want to respond. His mouth was very dry now.

“Somewhere about . . . here . . .” he said.

They had reached the end of the row and emerged into more dim candlelight. There was nobody there at all. All was echoing, dusty silence. 

“He might be . . .” Harry whispered hoarsely, peering down the alley next door. “Or maybe . . .” He hurried to look down the one beyond that.

“Harry?” said Hermione again.

“What?” he snarled.

"He's not here, he was never here." it was Draco who spoke. "That wicked elf lied to you. You-know-who showed that scene to you on purpose, he knew you'd come here.. He wanted to bring you here." Draco was shaking with fear and Harry was frozen.

He'd brought them all here and now Voldemort was probably coming.

"We're going to die." Draco kept muttering.

"Draco!" he said and shook him.

Draco looked at him, he looked terrified.

"I won't let anyone hurt you." he promised.

Draco took a deep breath.

"To say I'm confused is an understatement." Ginny said.

“Harry?” Ron called. 

"What?"

"Have you seen this? It's got your name on it.."

"My..?"

They all went towards Ron. He held a small orb with the following words written on it:

_S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D._

_Dark Lord_

_and (?) Harry Potter_

“What is it?” Ron asked, sounding unnerved. “What’s your name doing down here?”

He glanced along at the other labels on that stretch of shelf.

“I’m not here,” he said, sounding perplexed. “None of the rest of us are here. . . .” 

“Harry, I don’t think you should touch it,” said Hermione sharply, as he stretched out his hand.

“Why not?” he said. “It’s something to do with me, isn’t it?”

“Don’t, Harry,” said Neville suddenly. Harry looked around at him. Neville’s round face was shining slightly with sweat. He looked as though he could not take much more suspense.

“It’s got my name on,” said Harry.

"Harry, please." even Draco was pleading with him to not touch it.

Feeling slightly reckless, he closed his fingers around the dusty ball’s surface. Nothing happened. Then, they heard a voice he knew well.

“Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me.”

Lucius Malfoy. 

He glanced at Draco who had paled.

"The cloak." he whispered.

Draco quickly covered himself.

“To me, Potter,” repeated the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy as he held out his hand, palm up.

Harry’s insides plummeted sickeningly. They were trapped and outnumbered two.

“To me,” said Malfoy yet again.

“Where’s Sirius?” Harry said.

Several of the Death Eaters laughed. A harsh female voice from the midst of the shadowy figures to Harry’s left said triumphantly, “The Dark Lord always knows!”

“Always,” echoed Malfoy softly. “Now, give me the prophecy, Potter.”

“I want to know where Sirius is!”

“I want to know where Sirius is!” mimicked the woman to his left.

“It’s time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter,” said Malfoy. “Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands.”

“Go on, then,” said Harry, raising his own wand to chest height. 

But the Death Eaters did not strike.

“Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt,” said Malfoy coolly.


	10. Fifth Year - 7

Voldemort had escaped again but at least everyone saw him. And Sirius, he was dead..

Draco, where was Draco? 

"Come on, Harry." Dumbledore said, softly.

"No! D- Draco? Draco!" he yelled.

"Harry, I'm here!" Draco appeared beside him and Harry hugged him fiercely.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"No." Harry replied.

"Well.. That was certainly unexpected but you must leave, now." Dumbledore said and Harry nodded, not letting go of Draco's hand. "Take this Portkey."

***

He was walking to the Hospital Wing to see his friends, lost in his thoughts, the following words echoing in his head:

_AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES._

"Harry?" Draco's voice snapped him to reality.

"Are you alright?"

Harry shook his head and closed his eyes to prevent the tears from falling.

Draco pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, Harry, you can cry. Holding it in would only make it worse."

A sob escaped his throat. And another. And then, another. Soon, he was crying his heart out on Draco's shoulder.

***

"Are you going to be okay going back home?" Harry asked Draco.

They were sitting in a separate compartment than both of their friends.

Draco nodded.

"I don't think they suspect anything. After all, none of them saw me there.. And I don't think anyone recognised my voice amongst all those voices.. Besides, mother wrote to me.. She didn't say anything about me being there so.. I guess I'm safe. I don't think I'll be able to write to you, though."

Harry frowned.

"Draco, that's.. I can't just sit there without any news from you! I have to know you're safe!"

"Harry.. It would be unsafe for me to write to you."

Harry sighed.

"I know.." he grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him into a sloppy kiss.

"Just let me know if you're in trouble."

"Okay." Draco replied.

Harry didn't let go of Draco's hand and didn't leave the compartment throughout their ride back home. He was leaving Draco alone in that hell-hole for the entire summer..

"Draco, don't go."

"What?"

"Come with me, please. Don't go to the Manor! I.. I'll talk to Dumbledore, the Order, anyone! They'll help, I promise.. Please don't go."

"Harry, I'll be fine. They're my family, they won't hurt me."

"But Voldemort might."

Draco frowned.

"I promise I'll let you know if something happens."

Harry wasn't convinced but he nodded.

"If.. If I don't write back for some reason, go to Grimmauld place in the London Borough of Islington. Stand between the 11th and 13th house and think 12 Grimmauld place until you see it."

"See what?"

"Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

***

"So, are you going to tell us about Malfoy?" Hermione asked when they were getting off the train.

"Er.. yeah.. I suppose you already know, though."

"I have my suspicions."

"Well.. He's my boyfriend."

"WHAT?" Ron yelled.

"Quiet, Ron! I'll explain, later.. whenever we have time." Harry whispered.

"But-" 

"Let it go, Ron." Hermione said, sharply.

***

He hadn't heard a word from Draco ever since that day on the train. It was making him go insane.

He was going to the Burrow on Friday.. He'd have to explain his relationship with Draco to everyone.. He wished he could talk to Draco.

He was holding the fake Galleon.

If only he could write to Draco or Floo-call him.. He thought of the two-way mirror Sirius had given him.. His eyes watered.

***

“What’s the time? Have I missed breakfast?” 

It was Harry's first morning at the Burrow.

“Don’t worry about that, Mum’s bringing you up a tray; she reckons you look underfed,” said Ron, rolling his eyes. "At any rate, you have something to tell us." he said, looking serious.

Harry gulped. He supposed he had to, now..

"I er.. What do you want to know?"

"First of all, how?" asked Ron and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry chuckled.

"Well, I dunno.. I just thought it'd be a good prank if I kissed him, it'd shut him up.. I just didn't think I'd like it so much.. And well.. There was a lot of avoiding then some kissing and running away.. A lot of drama, honestly.. And some fights but here we are, finally boyfriends." Harry finished with a blush on his face.

"Wait, I thought it was recent, how long has this been going on?" Ron asked, frowning.

"Er.. it started in fourth year.. Y'know the rumours of me kissing Draco.." replied Harry, blush deepening.

Ron's eyes widened.

Hermione was smiling at him.

"I'm happy for you, Harry." she said.

"But.. Malfoy.. Hermione, how can you just forget all the things he-"

"Oh, come off it, Ron. He was just a stupid child with bad parents. He's grown up, now and I'm sure if Harry likes him, he's changed.. And don't forget how he helped us a few weeks ago!" she said.

"Er.. I suppose.. But still, his father's a death eater!" countered Ron.

"Draco is not his father, Ron." Harry said, quietly.

"I know that! I just mean their whole family is evil and supporters of You-Know-Who!" 

"Honestly, Ron.. That doesn't mean he'd be evil too!" Hermione said, agitated.

Harry took a deep breath.

"Sirius' whole family was evil, too.. But, he turned out fine, didn't he?" he snapped.

"Well, Sirius wasn't a slimy prejudiced git! And Malfoy's a Slytherin!"

"Ron, it's not your decision who Harry dates." Hermione said.

"I know but I'm his friend and I'm supposed to knock some sense into him when he's being an idiot!"

"He promised me he's on our side and I trust him." Harry said through gritted teeth.

After a few seconds of silence, Ron mumbled, "You sound like Dumbledore when talks about Snape." 

Before Harry could say anything else, Hermione changed the topic.

"By the way, Harry.. We were wondering what you've been upto with Dumbledore?" 

***

_Astronomy - **A**_  
_Care of Magical Creatures - **E**_  
_Charms - **E**_  
_Defense Against the Dark Arts - **O**_  
_Divination - **P**_  
_Herbology - **E**_  
_History of Magic - **D**_  
_Potions - **E**_  
_Transfiguration - **E**_

Not bad.. Harry wondered how Draco did. No way of knowing, though..

***

It was his third night at the Burrow when the owl arrived.

"Wha..? Arcturus?" 

Harry was sleeping when he started getting pecked by the owl. He put on his glasses and recognised Arcturus. His heart sank. This could not be good news. He quickly checked his watch. 3 AM. He sat up and untied the letter. 

"There's owl treats by Hedwig's cage.." he said to the owl as he tore open the seal.

_Harry,_

_I didn't know what to do. I need your help. Father has escaped Azkaban. However, as you know he failed to follow the Dark Lord's orders and now He wants to punish him. By using me. They said I'm going to get the Dark Mark in a few days when the Dark Lord will be coming to live at our house. He'll be living here! He's going to give me some task. Mother's been crying non-stop. Please help, Harry. I'm scared. I don't want to join him, I don't want to be used by him, I don't want to be punished for being my father's son. Please, Harry, you're my only hope. Please help me._

Harry's heart was pounding loudly. His hands were sweating, he couldn't breathe. Draco, Draco.. His Draco, a Death Eater.. No! No, he wouldn't let that happen. Help.. Draco asked for help.. He needed to get it together.. Dumbledore.. He needed Dumbledore. 

"Arcturus, do not leave without my reply! Please." he yelled and ran out the room.

He bumped into Molly on the stairs.

"Harry, dear! What are you doing up at this hour?" she shrieked.

"I.. He.. Draco.. Voldemort.." Harry panted.

"Harry, calm down, dear." she said pulling him down the stairs. "Breathe." she said and went to the kitchen.

She returned with a glass of water which Harry swallowed in one go.

"Now, what's the matter? Did you have a nightmare or..?"

"No, no.. It's er.. Draco Malfoy, he's in trouble! I need to help him! I need Dumbledore!"

"The Malfoy boy?" Molly said, frowning.

"Yes, he needs help!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, I'm sure it was just a nightmare-"

"No, you don't understand! He.. He sent me a letter!" 

Harry didn't realise he'd been screaming till Arthur, Ginny and Hermione woke up and came out.

"Molly, why's there shouting?" Arthur asked, his wand ready as if they'd been attacked.

"Harry?" came Hermione's voice from the stairs and Harry's eyes snapped to her.

"Er.. I don't really understand.. Harry's saying something about the Malfoy boy.." Molly whispered to Arthur.

"Hermione! Draco! He.. He.."

Hermione had come down the stairs.

Harry just gave her the letter.

"Oh.. Oh my God! Harry, we need to get him out of there!" Hermione said, pulling Harry into a fierce hug.

"Dumbledore.." was all Harry managed to say before passing out.

***

He woke up with the light shining in his face. He was in Fred and George's bedroom, again. He checked his watch. 11 AM. His eyes snapped to check if Arcturus was still there. He was, thankfully. Harry got up and ran out the door.

He could hear voices from the living room.

"Yes, well.. They've actually been friends since fourth year but they kept it secret because of Draco's family.." Hermione was saying.

"I can understand that." came Dumbledore's voice.

Harry was flooded with relief. Dumbledore was here, Draco would be safe. 

He went inside.

"Ah, Harry.. Ms. Granger just told me everything that happened.. Arthur had sent a Patronus and luckily, I wasn't away on a job." Dumbledore said.

"Well, are we going to get him?"

"Of course, Harry. Are you completely sure we can trust him?" Dumbledore asked, calmly.

Harry looked him in the eye, furiously.

"As sure as you are about Snape." he said, without breaking eye-contact.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Well then, we need a plan."

"I need to get him out of there, I need to bring him with me." Harry said.

"Of course, Harry. But, we can't just burst into Malfoy Manor and collect him." Dumbledore replied, gesturing Harry to sit down which he did.

"I have his owl upstairs.. I need to send a reply."

Dumbledore nodded.

"If there's a problem with him being here, I'll take him to Grimmauld place." Harry said, glancing at the Weasleys.

"Oh, don't be silly, Harry! You both can stay here!" Molly said.

Harry nodded.

"At any rate, Mr. Malfoy needs to get out of his house, the rest we can manage." Dumbledore said.

"I'll write that to him. Preferably, he'll be able to get out, tomorrow. I don't want him stuck there, even one more day." Harry said and Dumbledore nodded.

***

_Dear Draco,_

_Can you somehow get out of the house, tomorrow? Just give me the time and place and I'll get you. Reply asap._

_\- H_

***

Harry was pacing in his room, checking the time every five minutes.

"Harry, relax!" said Ginny who had brought him lunch in his room.

"Thanks, Gin, but I'm really not hungry."

"Don't be daft, Harry. You can't go on a rescue mission with an empty stomach." she said, making Harry smile.

It was 11:55 AM when he'd sent Arcturus. And it was 2:31 PM, now. Surely, Draco would've gotten his letter by now?

"Harry, relax! Pacing around and not eating won't bring his reply early! Now, eat.. I'm not leaving till you eat." she said, sounding like her mother.

Harry scowled but plopped down on the bed where she'd put the tray of food. She left when she was satisfied Harry would finish lunch.

***

It was at precisely 7:46 PM when Arcturus returned.

_Tomorrow. Around 2:00 PM. Diagon Alley. Meet me at Flourish and Blotts._ _Convinced mother to take me school shopping early, DON'T BE LATE. AND DON'T REPLY._

Harry sighed in relief.

***

"Come on, Harry, take my arm." said Dumbledore and apparated them to Diagon Alley.

Harry ran to Flourish and Blotts.

His eyes searched for platinum blond hair but it was nowhere to be seen. 

1:55 PM. 1:56. 1:57. 2:00. 2:05. 2:10. 2:15.

No sign of Draco Malfoy or Narcissa Malfoy.

Harry's heart sank.


	11. Sixth Year - 1

"Harry, calm down, dear. It's just 20 minutes.." Molly said.

But Harry wasn't listening, his eyes were on the door.

At 2:36 PM, Draco Malfoy rushed in.

Harry ran to him and hugged him.

"Where were you?! I was so scared!" he said, his voice shaking.

People were staring at them.

"Mother took me to Madam Malkins, first.. I convinced her to get Potions ingredients while I get my books to save time." he replied, glancing around, nervously.

"Come on, Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore will Side-Along us." Harry whispered.

Draco nodded.

Harry took his hand and they walked out the shop with Molly.

Harry noticed Draco was shaking.

"It'll be okay, Draco.. I promise." he said, squeezing Draco's hand.

"I'm scared, Harry.. What do you reckon they'll do to mother when she goes back alone?"

Harry swallowed.

"We could.. If she wants to, we could take her, too?" Harry asked and looked at Molly.

"Oh er.. Yes, sure, if she wants to leave.." she replied, half-heartedly.

Draco looked at her and shook his head.

"She would never leave father. Let's go before she comes looking for me."

Molly nodded.

"Ah, there you are." said Dumbledore and gestured for Harry to take his arm. Draco looked uncomfortable at the thought of going with Molly but Molly would be nice to him, Harry thought. That's why he'd insisted she comes with them. 

***

"Take him to your room, Harry, he looks like he could use some rest." Molly said when they arrived at the Burrow.

Harry nodded and turned to Dumbledore.

"Er.. Thank you, Professor." he said.

"No need to thank me, Harry. If anyone wants to join the right side, who are we to stop them?" Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling.

"Go on, I'll send lunch." said Molly, ushering them up the stairs.

They sat quietly in the room for a while.

"I didn't know you were at the Weasley's house." Draco stated.

"Er.. If you're uncomfortable, we could go to Grimmauld place.. Sirius left it to me." 

Draco shook his head.

"It's fine. Unless they don't want me here."

"I don't think anyone minds."

Draco nodded.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked edging closer to Draco and putting his hand over his.

Draco looked at Harry.

"Just shocked, I reckon.. Never thought I'd be brave enough to leave.. But I wasn't really brave, was I? I left because I was scared of what they'd do to me.."

"Oh Draco, it's okay to be scared." said Harry and squeezed his hand. "And you are more brave than you know." 

There was a knock on the door and Harry reluctantly pulled his hand away.

"Come in." he said.

Hermione came inside.

"Brought you lunch." she said, setting the tray on the bed.

Draco squirmed and Harry squeezed his hand, again.

Hermione looked at Draco.

"Hullo Draco. Welcome to the Burrow.." she said and Draco's eyes snapped to her. She smiled. "Molly says to make yourself at home while you're here."

Draco nodded, too astonished to speak.

"Oh and don't worry, no one will be rude to you or they'll have to face the wrath of Molly Weasley." she said and left.

"Why are they being nice to me?" he mumbled.

"Why shouldn't they?" Harry asked.

"Maybe because I'm me?" Draco replied, rolling his eyes.

"And who's that?" Harry teased. "Draco Malfoy, the most dramatic git ever and the boyfriend of Harry Potter." 

Draco glared at him.

"Let's eat." Harry announced.

"Not hungry."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I don't want to eat."

"Really, now? I see how the roles have reversed. A few months ago, it was me skipping lunch or dinner and you scolding me for it.. Remember when you sabotaged our Quidditch practice because I hadn't had lunch?" Harry chuckled. "You honestly think I'll let you starve, now?"

"Fine, give it here." he said and Harry smiled.

***

"So, how was your OWLs result?" Harry asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"T'was fine. Got Exceeds Expectations in History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. Outstanding in the rest."

Harry nodded.

"Hey, you got Outstanding in DADA?"

"Mhm."

"Even Hermione got an E!" Harry exclaimed and Draco smiled.

"I did have a great personal tutor. I think you helped me more than that little group of yours.. And I was good, anyway." he replied, haughtily.

Harry chuckled. It was good to see Draco in his element.

"What about you? How did you do?"

"Er.. failed History and Divination, A in Astronomy, O in DADA and E in the rest."

"That's great!" Draco said, looking impressed.

"Yeah, I didn't expect it.."

Harry slowly leaned in and gently pulled him into a kiss, not sure of how Draco would react but Draco responded as passionately as ever.

"We'll be ok." Harry said in between the kisses.

"Harry, mum was- AHHH!" came Ron's voice when he saw the two of them kissing. They both bolted away from each other.

"Er.." Harry uttered and looked at Draco who was furiously blushing and staring at the bedsheet.

"I.. Uh.. Mum.. Mum was calling you two down.." Ron said and hurriedly left the room.

Draco was pursing his lips.

"Don't laugh, you git!" Harry said, throwing a pillow at him.

Draco started giggling.

"I'm sorry.. But.. the look on his.. face!" he said and fell back into the bed, laughing.

"Come on, let's go downstairs." Harry said, pulling the pillow and putting it back in place.

***

"Evening, children. Did you rest well, Draco?" Molly asked while setting the table with her children, Fleur and Hermione.

Draco nodded.

She coughed lightly and Mr. Weasley looked up from the Evening Daily Prophet he was reading.

"Oh, er.. Draco, make yourself at home while you're here." he said. It was clear Mrs. Weasley had forced him to say that. Maybe, they should go to Grimmauld place, Harry thought.

"I hope you'll be fine sharing Fred and George's room with Harry?"

Draco nodded, again.

"I talked to Professor Dumbledore." Molly said once they'd all finished dinner. "He said it's safe for you to go to school, Draco. No one can take you from there as long as he's there." 

Draco nodded and Harry squeezed his hand from under the table.

"I do believe it's not safe for you to go to Diagon Alley so I'll be bringing all of your school things with the others, I hope you don't mind. And-"

She was interrupted by a large eagle owl that had burst into the room and flown towards Draco. He had a letter and a huge package.

Eyes widening, Draco opened the letter.

"Hullo, Arcturus.." Harry said, petting the owl.

Draco had come with him empty handed. Of course, he couldn't bring much with him as he was supposed to be there for shopping not running away with his boyfriend. He'd only had his wand and a pouch of Galleons.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Mother." Draco whispered, handing over the letter to Harry. 

Everyone was staring at them, Draco busied himself by grabbing Arcturus and his package and leaving to their temporary room.

_Dearest Draco,_

_Do not worry, I won't ask why you did what you did or how you did it. I'm happy you're safe and grateful to whoever helped you. I'm sending Arcturus, I'm sure you missed him. I've also sent your broomstick and some of your things.. Hope you're safe wherever you are. Hope you'll forgive your mother for not being able to be the mother she should've been._

_PS. I would love to hear from you but I do not think it'd be safe for you to write back. I hope you're going back to Hogwarts, at least I'll be able to hear about you from Severus._

_Love, Narcissa._

***

Harry heard muffled sobs when he was outside the room. He went in. Draco had opened the package and it's contents were sprawled over the whole bed.

"Hey, it's alright." Harry said, sitting down beside Draco and holding him.

Draco put his head on Harry's chest and let the tears fall.

Harry glanced over the bed.

There was the broomstick.. And some more money.. And some clothes.. Draco's school robes, the Potion ingredients Narcissa probably bought that day.. And some books..

Harry glanced at the owl who had brought all of this, feeling sorry for it. He'd buy a cage for Arcturus when they went to Diagon Alley.

***

"I wonder if she'd still be happy for me for getting away if she knew I'd joined the opposite side.. I mean she only wanted me safe because she's my mother, not because she doesn't believe in You-Know-Who’s views. She would've even encouraged me to join You-Know-Who if I was of age and he wasn't just making me join him for avenging my father's mistakes.."

Harry frowned.

It was past midnight. They were lain in the same bed. Draco was sprawled over Harry, holding him tightly. Harry was playing with Draco's hair. 

"She's your mother.. I'm sure she would've respected your decision." Harry replied.

Draco smiled, humourlessly.

"You don't know anything about my family, do you?" he said.

"Suppose not."

Draco sighed and closed his eyes.

***

"I brought you a pygmy puff!"

"A what?" replied Draco, looking up from his book.

Harry held out the lime green pygmy puff for Draco to see. He'd seen the adorable little creature and was sure it would cheer Draco up, even if just a little.

"What on earth is that?" he asked, frowning.

"A cute little pet for my cute little boyfriend." Harry replied, putting the pygmy puff on the bed.

"I'm not cute and I'm taller than you, Potter. Besides, why would you think I'd want such a pet?"

Harry shrugged and left the room. When he came back with coffee, he saw Draco was back to reading his book and the pygmy puff was on Draco's shoulder. Harry smiled.

***

"What if someone's there? What if someone sees me at the platform and-"

"Draco, relax! I'm sure there will be Aurors to guard me." Harry said, rolling his eyes. "If you want, you can wear my invisibility cloak till you're on the train?"

"Yeah, that'd be better.."

***

“Hi, Harry!” said a familiar voice from behind him.

“Neville!” said Harry in relief, turning to see a round-faced boy struggling toward him.

Draco thought that moment was good to take off the cloak. Neville shrieked.

"Malfoy?!"

"Er.. He's with me."

Neville was oddly looking at Harry, now.

“Hello, Harry, Hello Draco..” said a girl with long hair and large misty eyes, who was just behind Neville.

“Luna, hi, how are you?”

"I'll er.. go to the Prefect's carriage." Draco said and hurriedly left.

"Is he your friend, now?" Neville asked.

Before Harry could open his mouth, Luna replied, "I think they've been for a while."

***

“So, Harry,” said Draco, “what did Slughorn want?”

“Just trying to make up to well-connected people as I reckoned. Zabini was there."

"Oh.." said Draco, tensing.

"Don't you want to talk to your friends?" Harry asked. "You are in their house, after all."

Draco fidgeted with his fingers.

"I'll talk to them in my dorm. Already met Pans in the Prefect's carriage.."

Harry nodded.

"So er.. Does that mean we're not sleeping together, tonight?" Harry asked and Ron coughed, loudly.

"THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE IN THIS CARRIAGE." he said and stormed out.

"I.. I MEANT LITERALLY SLEEPING! JUST SLEEPING." Harry yelled at the compartment door. "Though, I wouldn't mind if there was more than sleeping." he mumbled to himself.

"Um.. I'll check on him." Hermione said, leaving them alone with Luna. Neville and Ginny had already left to change their robes.

"Don't worry, Harry, I already knew you were together." she said, dreamily. "I'll go change into my robes." she said and left.

"She's strange." Draco said and Harry laughed.

***

"Will you be alright sitting at the Slytherin table?" Harry asked before getting off the train.

Draco shrugged.

"I have to sit there the whole year.. And what..? Do you want me to sit at the Gryffindor table?"

Harry blushed.

"I mean you could.." he mumbled.

"Harry, just because you don't hate me, it doesn't mean the entire Gryffindor house is suddenly in love with me. They hate me."

"Well, I could sit with you at Slytherin."

"They hate you." Draco deadpanned.

Harry shrugged.

"Just sit at your own table, tonight, Potter. We'll see later. Now, I have Prefect's duties." Draco said and ran off.

***

“It’s Amortentia!” said Hermione.

It smelled a little odd. Like a broomstick handle but there was also a hint of treacle tart. The most prominent smell, however, was a familiar smell with a hint of.. coconut?

“...and it’s supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and —”

That explains it. The coconut smell was Draco's shampoo! He glanced at Draco who seemed to already be looking his way. Harry gave him a small smile which he returned.

***

"How did you manage to create a potion better than me?" Draco demanded.

"Er.. I got lucky?" 

Draco looked like he didn't believe him.

Harry explained about the book. 

"The half-blood Prince? Who could that be?"

Harry shrugged.

"Hermione reckons it's cheating.."

"Well.. I wouldn't say that. You're just following different instructions.. I'm sure Granger is just jealous you made a potion she failed to make." Draco said and smirked.

"You're so mean, Draco." Harry said, smiling.

"Wouldn't be me if I weren't." he said, pulling Harry on top of him on their bed and kissing him.

***

"FUCK OFF, BLAISE, IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Theo yelled.

Draco had come to his dorm today since Harry was busy with Dumbledore's private lessons and Draco wasn't well so he decided to rest a little. But just when he was outside the door, he heard yelling.

"NONE OF MY BUSINESS? I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Blaise yelled back.

"WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANT THIS RELATIONSHIP TO CONTINUE!" 

There was silence.

"What?" 

"You heard me. We're done." Theo said and stormed out, ignoring Draco at the door.

He went inside. Blaise was still staring at the door as if he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Blaise?"

Blaise shook himself.

"How much of that did you hear?" he asked in a low voice.

"Er.. Not much, just the end.."

Blaise snorted and plopped down on his bed.

"The end. Right. End of our relationship, I suppose."

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, sitting beside him.

"I don't know.."

"What happened?"

Blaise huffed.

"I don't know that, either.. He's been hiding something ever since we came back. And he's been very distant, lately.. I just decided to confront him about and well.. You saw what happened."

Draco frowned.

"Maybe he just angrily said that and didn't mean it?" he offered but Blaise shook his head.

"He meant it." he whispered.

"It will be alright, Blaise." Draco said, putting his arm around him.

"How's your life going? I heard you ran away from home.."

"Um.. Yeah.."

"I presume you're with Potter, now?"

"Er, yes.."

"So, it's serious, then?"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Obviously."

Blaise huffed.

"I thought you were just being dramatic when you said you're in love with him." 

"I said w-what?"

Blaise turned to look at him.

"You said, and I quote, 'I'm hopelessly in love with Harry Potter'.. Did you not realise..?"

"No." Draco replied, his cheeks heating.

"Wow." Draco whispered and then chuckled. "I'm in love with him."

Blaise stared at him.

"You're an idiot at time, Malfoy."

Draco smiled.

"Shut it, Zabini."

***

"Hey, Harry!" Draco said, enthusiastically.

"Hey, you look happy.." Harry replied, raising his eyebrows.

Draco grabbed him and pulled him into a long deep kiss.

"It's just a nice day." 

"A nice day?"

Draco bit Harry's lip.

"Malfoy!"

"Oh, I'm Malfoy, now?"

"You bit me!"

"And you're complaining because..?"

"That actually hurt, you git." said Harry rubbing his lip and pulling away but Draco's hold on him was tight.

"I suppose I'll just have to kiss it better." Draco whispered.

Harry guffawed.

"You're so stupid!" he chuckled and kissed Draco back.

"Only with you, Potty."


	12. Sixth Year - 2

“Sir, am I allowed to tell Ron and Hermione.. and Draco everything you’ve told me?”

Dumbledore considered him for a moment, then said, “Yes, I think Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger have proved themselves trustworthy. But Harry, I am going to ask you to ask them not to repeat any of this to anybody else. It would not be a good idea if word got around how much I know, or suspect, about Lord Voldemort’s secrets. And as for Mr. Malfoy..” Dumbledore paused to think. "I must say I would prefer if you didn't tell him but if you must.. Make sure you really do trust him."

"I do, sir." Harry replied instantly and Dumbledore nodded.

***

"You stink, Potter." said Draco, scrunching up his nose.

"Flobberworms." Harry replied.

"What in the name of Salazar Slytherin were you doing with flobberworms?" Draco asked, frowning.

"Detention, Draco. With Snape."

"For what?"

"For "disrespecting" him.. Don't laugh.. We were arguing in class like always and I said yes to something. And he said "yes, sir" and I replied.." Harry buried his face in his hands. "There's no need to call me "sir", Professor."

Draco pursed his lips.

"I told you not to laugh."

Draco shook his head, trying to control his laughter but eventually giving up and bursting into laughter.

Harry glared at him.

"You're an idiot, Potty." he said when he'd finally recovered from his laughing.

"I don't know what you're talking about, everyone loves my sass." Harry said, copying Draco's haughty expression.

"Oh Merlin, you-" Draco said and burst out laughing, again. "You.. look so.. fucking funny.. when you.."

Harry threw a pillow at him and he threw it back, which led to a pillow fight, which eventually led to Harry tripping and falling on top of Draco on their bed, which led to snogging which turned into something more.

***

"Harry.. I know I said using that book for making potions isn't a bad thing but.. Granger is right." 

"What?! It was a harmless spell, Draco!"

"But you didn't know that, did you? And you tried it on your best friend! Harry, please. Using a book for Potions help is different but don't bloody recite spells you've got no idea about! How would you know it's not the Dark Arts?!"

"Draco, relax! Fine, I won't use any other spells.. But Muffliato is really useful, you have to agree."

"Yes, yes, whatever.. Just, no more trying unknown spells on anyone."

"Yes, mum." Harry replied, rolling his eyes.

"Potter, this is serious. I will steal that book of yours and hide it so that you may never find it, again!"

"Fine, Draco. Merlin! I won't use any other spells from the book!"

"Good." 

"Hogsmeade, tomorrow." Draco thought out loud and sighed.

"Hm.. Want to go to the Hog's Head, again?"

"I don't think I'll be going to Hogsmeade anytime soon, Harry.. I just.. I'm scared.. I did run away from home, you know?"

"Hey, don't worry.. Dumbledore promised to protect you!"

"At Hogwarts, Harry. Hogsmeade is outside. I'm not ready to go outside." he replied, fidgeting with his hands.

"Okay."

***

"Dray? Didn't go to Hogsmeade?"

Draco looked up from the book he was reading to see Pansy.

"Hm, no.."

She plopped down on the couch in front of him.

"Why not?"

He rolled his eyes.

"I ran away from home, in case you didn't notice."

"Hard not to notice, actually." Pansy said and snorted. "So.. How's things going with Potter?"

"Good." he replied, immersing back into his book.

"Are you living with him?"

"I don't know, probably." he replied, unattentively. He was busy wondering why the characters in the book he was reading wouldn't kiss already.

"He's the one you ran away with, isn't he?" Pansy asked, rolling her eyes.

"Hm." was his reply. Really, Hayden needed to tell Michael he loves him before Draco had a nervous breakdown.

"Well, at least someone has a healthy and happy relationship.. Blaise and Theo have been fighting since the beginning of the year! At first, it was just ridiculous banter then it got serious then there accusations of hiding things and cheating and-"

"Are you and Scarhead having a threesome with the Weasel?" Pansy asked, realising Draco wasn't listening to her rants about Blaise and Theo.

Realising Pansy wasn't talking and had possibly asked him a question, Draco nodded.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

Draco winced at her volume.

"What?" he said, finally looking up from his book.

"Stop ignoring me! Honestly, what has gotten into you? What are you even reading?" Pansy asked, trying to peek at the book cover but Draco blushed and hid it.

Pansy raised an eyebrow.

"Accio book!"

"PANSY!"

Draco tried to reach for his book but-

"Titillando!" Pansy said and Draco has burst out giggling from the effects of the tickling spell.

"You stupid bint!"

"So Far Yet So Close..? Is this a muggle book, Dray?" 

She opened the book to a random page and shrieked.

"Draco, what the hell? Why are you reading muggle gay porn in the middle of the common room?!"

"I- what?"

Draco snatched the book back and scanned the page. Oh dear.

"Pansy, you cow, you spoiled the book for me! I hadn't reached that part, yet!"

***

"If I didn't know better I'd say it was Malfoy." Harry heard Ron whisper to Hermione, he was just outside the boys dormitory.

"What was Malfoy?" he asked, entering the dorm. It was empty save for Ron and Hermione who seemed to be discussing his boyfriend.

"Er.. nothing.." Hermione replied.

"You think Draco cursed Katie?" Harry asked, his anger flaring.

"I think it's stupid of you to blindly trust the git!" Ron yelled.

"Ron-" Hermione squeaked but Harry interrupted.

"I've been "blindly trusting" him for more than a year! And he fucking left his bloody family! What more of a proof do you need he's on our side?!" Harry snapped.

"They could've sent him to spy on you! This could've been their plan, all along!" Ron bellowed.

"Dear Godric.. He didn't even go to Hogsmeade today because he was afraid of being taken away by his family and you're saying he cursed Katie?!"

"How do you know he wasn't there? That's what he told you!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Harry yelled and stormed out of the dorm.

"Ron, you really need to stop doing that." Hermione said, sighing.

"But he's Malfoy!"

"He's Draco. Harry's boyfriend. That's all you need to remember. Come on, Ron, don't you see how happy he makes Harry? Even when Harry is gloomy or angry, one look at Draco and his face softens. Be a good friend and be happy for him, please. He needs your support, Ron, not your accusations at the person he deeply cares for." 

When Hermione finished, Ron was frowning.

***

Harry stormed out the portrait hole and slammed into a body, making both of them fall down.

"I'm so sorry-" Harry started. "Draco?"

"Potter, you blind git." he said, trying to untangle himself from the invisibility cloak he'd been under.

"How am I supposed to see you when you're invisible?" Harry argued and helped Draco up.

"Follow me." said Draco, ignoring what he said.

Once they were in the nearest closet, Draco hugged him.

"Er.."

"I heard someone got c-cursed and I.. I.. I thought.." Draco buried his face into Harry's neck. Harry hugged him back.

"Hey, it's okay, baby. It wasn't me." he said, trying to comfort Draco.

Draco hesitantly pulled back.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Katie bell.. It was horrifying." said Harry, shaking his head.

Once he'd retold the story to Draco, Draco was frowning.

"How could anyone have gotten that necklace into Hogwarts when we were all checked and our owls get scanned?"

"I don't think it was anyone from Hogwarts, Filch was even checking us before we left."

"So.. You're saying it was someone from outside?"

"That's what it looks like, yes. I suppose you were right about not going to Hogsmeade.." 

***

"I want to take you.."

"Hm?" Draco replied, yawning.

"To Slughorn's stupid party.." Harry replied.

"Why do you want to take me to a "stupid" party?" Draco teased.

"Because it will make it less stupid and possibly enjoyable." 

"Mhm.. And what happened to keeping this a secret?"

"Oh, who cares, Draco? You were afraid because of your family, weren't you? Well, you were brave enough to run away, why not be brave enough to show everyone who you really are?" Harry said, running his hand through Draco's hair, making him purr.

"I'll think about it.."

***

"Good luck finding the snitch, Potty." Draco said to him up in the air.

Harry smiled at him. He looked beautiful on the broomstick, looking absolutely ethereal with the sun shining on his platinum blond hair.. Harry was so distracted by his boyfriend's beauty, he didn't even realise when Draco had dived for the snitch. Eyes widening, Harry followed him but the snitch had disappeared.

"See something you like?" Draco whispered.

"Stop distracting me, you git." Harry replied and soared up.

Harry ended up catching the Snitch as usual and also ended up with a whiny boyfriend.

"I bet the Ravenclaw showers are empty." Harry whispered when he "accidentally" bumped into Draco. Draco's eyes widened and a blush formed on his cheeks as he made his way to the changing rooms.

***

"So.. About that party of yours.." 

Harry perked up at the mention of the party. Not that he cared about Slughorn's silly club and it's parties, he was just interested in Draco's answer.

"I've been thinking about it and well.. I suppose the world must know one day.. And we don't have to tell them we're dating, we could just let everyone know we're friends and not enemies anymore.."

Harry grinned.

"Really?"

"Yeah.."

"Seriously?"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Don't make me change my mind, Potty."

"When will you stop calling me that?" Harry asked.

Draco answered with a kiss.

***

Harry swallowed. Draco looked breath-taking. He was wearing full-white and Harry thought he'd never seen something as beautiful.

"Hey." Draco said, sheepishly.

"H-hi, you look.." Harry said, breathlessly.

"Is it bad? I told Pansy I should wear black or-"

"No, no.. You look beautiful."

"Oh." Draco reddened. "I think the word you're looking for is handsome, Potter." he said, biting his lip.

"No, I meant what I said."

Draco's blush deepened.

"You don't look so bad, yourself." Draco mumbled.

"Come on, let's go." said Harry, taking Draco's hand and instantly letting go of it.

"Er.. sorry.. Forgot we were going as friends." he muttered and gestured for Draco to enter the room.

Draco looked gobsmacked.

"It could be your idiotic Gryffindor courage rubbing off on me but I feel slightly reckless, Harry." Draco said and Harry raised his eyebrows. Draco took Harry's hand and dragged both of them inside. 

For a few pleasant seconds, no one had noticed them but soon a girl looked at them and shrieked. Severus Snape who also seemed to be there dropped his glass to the floor where it shattered into a million pieces. Soon, everyone was looking at them. Then, the whispers began.

"Harry! You didn't tell me you'd be bringing him!" Hermione whispered.

"Well, considering he's my boyfriend-" 

The group of girls standing near them broke into gasps and whispers.

Draco looked to the floor, feeling awkward.

"Of course, Harry.. I just meant.. Nevermind. I suppose you're making it public, now. Come on, stop hogging the entrance."

The party seemed to turn normal after a few minutes. He'd had a few unpleasant conversations with his teachers then he'd sat down at a table with Draco and had dinner.

"Happy Christmas, Draco."

Draco smiled.

"Happy Christmas, Harry." he replied and nervously put his hand over Harry's. 

"May I have this dance?" he asked, shyly.

"Er.. I can't dance.."

"I'll lead, come on.." Draco said, dragging Harry to the dance floor.

They danced for a while and Harry was lost in Draco's eyes and had almost leaned in to kiss him when Filch burst in, dragging Theodore Nott who was soon taken outside by Snape. 

He caught Draco's eyes who seemed to be as curious as him so they followed Snape and Nott out.

***

“Listen to me,” said Snape, his voice low. "I'm trying to help you! You obviously don't have a plan and I-"

"I do, in fact, have a plan. Stop meddling in my business! The Dark Lord gave me this task not you!" yelled Nott.

Draco's eyes widened as he looked at Harry.

"Be quiet, you foolish boy--"

Harry dragged Draco away from them.

***

"He gave my task to Theo." Draco mumbled. "He needed someone inside Hogwarts and when I ran away, he went to the Notts."

"Draco."

Draco was shaking his head, frantically.

"Draco! Listen to me! It's not your fault! Nott clearly doesn't have a problem doing tasks for Voldemort."

Draco was still shaking his head.

"He probably had no choice.. He must have threatened.." Draco broke off.

Harry sighed and opened the doors to the Room of Requirement.

"Let's just go to sleep. And stop worrying, okay?"

"He cursed Bell! He wants to kill someone!"

"Draco. Sleep."

But Draco wasn't listening. His eyes had widened and he was staring at Harry with a horrified expression.

"What?"

"He's trying to kill you." he whispered, putting his hand on his mouth in shock.

"Don't be ridiculous, Voldemort wouldn't let anyone else kill me, he would like to personally end me." Harry said.

Draco shuddered.

Maybe, he shouldn't have said that..

"Hey, Draco, baby.. Let's go to sleep, okay? Worrying about it won't do anything."

"Don't joke about dying, again" he muttered, climbing into bed.

Harry pursed his lips.

"I won't, sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up that book Draco was reading.. If there's an actual book with the same name, it's a coincidence lol


	13. Sixth Year - 3

The day after the party, the Daily Prophet was plastered with theories about Draco's and Harry's relationship. The front page had the headline:

_**HARRY POTTER AND DEATH EATER LUCIUS MALFOY'S SON - FRIENDS??** _

Harry rolled his eyes. He didn't want to bother with the Prophet but Draco looked upset. It was filled with strange - some somewhat right and some absolutely bogus - theories. Rita Skeeter reckoned it was all a plan to get Harry to Voldemort and Draco had given him a love potion.. Of course, _she_ says that.. There were surprisingly many other theories about the state of their relationship.. One of them said Harry was obviously straight and in love with Ginevra Weasley -what???- and he was just friends with Draco. Then, there were the angry people. How could the Chosen One choose a Death Eater's son? Harry snorted. Idiots.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"Do you regret it?"

"What?"

"Making our relationship.. sort of public?" Harry asked, fidgeting with his hands.

Draco sighed and sat down.

"No, Harry. I do admit some people's words hurt me but.. I could never regret being able to kiss you whenever I want." he said and pecked Harry's lips.

Harry smiled.

***

"Ron reckons Dumbledore won't listen to me because he trusts Snape."

"Well, there has to be a reason he trusts Severus, right? I mean Dumbledore's not stupid, Harry.."

"I know that but you heard Snape and Nott!"

"Maybe, he was acting?"

"I doubt Snape could be that good of an actor."

"I dunno.." Draco replied thinking back to what Severus had once said to him about not making the right choice. "I still feel like Dumbledore wouldn't trust him unless he was absolutely sure.."

"So you're saying I shouldn't tell him?" Harry asked, frowning.

"No, you should.. He should know.." Draco replied.

***

"We're invited to the Burrow for Christmas.." 

Draco tensed in his arms.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to! It wouldn't be the first Christmas I spent at Hogwarts.." Harry said. "And anyway, we might have the whole dormitory for us instead of sneaking up here."

Draco pursed his lips.

"I don't want to stop you from enjoying Christmas, Harry.. You can go, I'll stay here." he replied.

"I'm not leaving you alone, here, Draco." 

"I won't be alone, Potter, I have other friends."

"Mhm. And how many of them are staying here for Christmas?"

"..."

"Thought so." Harry said, smirking. "So it's decided, I will be staying here for Christmas."

"Harry-"

"Hush, Draco. What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I left my boyfriend alone on Christmas?"

Draco smiled.

***

"You sure you don't want to come? Mum said she'd really like you and.. Malfoy.. to be there."

"We're good, Ron. You know I love it at the Burrow but I don't want to make both Draco and your family uncomfortable."

"Right, er.. See you after the Holidays, then."

"Goodbye, Ron."

"Hey Won-Won!" came Lavender's voice. Harry cringed. "Come on, I found us an empty compartment."

Ron waved at Harry and followed her into the train.

"Is "Won-Won" gone?" came Hermione's waspish voice from behind him.

"Er yeah."

"Thank goodness, I couldn't take anymore of that.." she said and then hugged Harry. "Bye, Harry, have a happy Christmas."

"Thanks Mione."

***

"Your friends gone?"

"Mhm. Yours?"

"All gone." Draco replied, smiling.

"I think there are like 3 Gryffindors staying at Hogwarts.."

"Hm.."

"We could go to my dormitory instead of the Room of Requirement, tonight?"

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Why not the Slytherin dormitory?"

"No way I'm sleeping in that cold humid place under the lake." Harry replied without thinking.

Draco frowned.

"How do you know what the Slytherin dormitory is like?" 

"Um.. I supposed it's the same as the common room."

"Actually, we have heating charms in the dorms and on the beds, but how do you know about the common room?"

"Er.."

Draco raised his eyebrows.

Harry chuckled.

"Let me tell you a story from second year." 

***

On Christmas day, Harry was woken up by soft kisses.

"Happy Christmas." said Draco between the kisses.

Harry smiled.

"Happy Christmas, Draco." he said, putting his hands around Draco's neck to properly snog him.

"Come on, we've got presents."

"Your presents came here?" asked Harry, glancing at the two piles of presents.

"Yeah, I suppose the house elves know I'm here.." he replied, flushing.

Harry’s presents included a sweater with a large Golden Snitch worked onto the front, hand-knitted by Mrs. Weasley, a large box of Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes products from the twins, and a slightly damp, moldy-smelling package that came with a label reading 'To Master, From Kreacher.'

Harry stared at it. “D’you reckon this is safe to open?” he asked Draco who was opening a box of Honeydukes chocolates.

"Hm? Oh.. Let me check it for dark arts, I know a spell.."

Harry nodded.

“I didn’t think of giving Kreacher anything. Do people usually give their house-elves Christmas presents?” asked Harry while Draco waved his wand over the parcel. _Hermione would_ , he thought.

Draco snorted.

"Well, we certainly didn't." Draco replied. "No dark arts in there but I'm not sure if you should open it.. You did say that elf hates you."

"What could happen?" Harry asked and started to open it.

Draco rolled his eyes and mumbled "Gryffindors." before going back to opening his presents. He'd gotten a box of Honeydukes chocolates from Blaise, a collection of gay wizarding novels from Pansy which he hid from Harry, and he was opening his third present when Harry had given a loud yell and leapt out of his bed; the package contained a large number of maggots.

Draco snorted.

"Serves you right for being a reckless Gryffindor." he said before vanishing the maggots.

Harry went back to opening his presents. He'd received a book on defensive spells from Hermione and Ron had sent him a box of Bertie Bott's beans and a box of chocolate frogs.. And then there was the present from Draco which he hadn't expected considering Draco was short on money. Harry smiled as he opened the present to reveal a silver watch. He took his old one off and put it on.

Harry was about to get up and kiss his boyfriend, again when he saw the look on his face.

"Draco?"

"It's from mother.. She sent money.." he replied, clutching a letter, probably from his mother.

Harry nodded.

"Hey, you didn't open my present!" Harry exclaimed attempting to lift the mood.

Draco shrugged and grabbed his present. Draco's eyes widened. It was a silver snake shaped ring with a small emerald in place of the snake's and a note saying, "Happy Christmas, love."

"Harry?" he whispered.

"I.. I didn't know what to get you and I saw that at a jewellery shop when I was looking for a present for Molly and it was.. it reminded me of you.." Harry muttered. "Do you like it?" he whispered.

Draco nodded and put the ring on his finger.

"It's perfect." he whispered and smiled, wiping away his tears. "You're perfect." he said as he leaned in to snog Harry senseless.

"Do you know what giving a ring means?" Draco asked after their make-out session, staring at the ring on his finger.

Harry bit his lip.

"Er.. I didn't.. I didn't think about that.." he replied.

Draco smiled.

"I know.. When do you ever think, Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Back to Potter, now, am I?"

Draco stood up.

"It's snowing!" he exclaimed.

Harry looked out and indeed, it was snowing.

"Come on!" Draco said and took his hand to help him up.

"Draco, wait! Get dressed, first."

"Harry, the snow might end by the time I go to the Slytherin dorm and get dressed!"

"Just wear something of mine, then." Harry said, yawning.

When he came out of the lavatory wearing his newest Weasley sweater, he saw Draco was wearing the one he'd received last Christmas and the blue scarf he'd given Harry.

"What are you staring at?"

"You look cute."

Draco blushed.

"C-come on!" he said and dragged Harry outside.

***

"Draco, you're shivering."

"No, I'm not." said Draco, his teeth chattering.

Harry shook his head and cast a warming charm on Draco but he was still shivering.

"Come on, let's go inside."

"No!"

"Don't be so stubborn, Dray. You're cold." he said and forcibly took Draco into the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm hungry." said Draco, settling in the armchair in front of the fireplace. Harry summoned his blanket and threw it over Draco.

"Kreacher!" he yelled and Kreacher appeared, sneering at Harry.

"Master." he spat. "Kreacher hopes you liked Kreacher's present." he said and smiled like a maniac.

"Krea-"

"ACHOO!" Draco sneezed.

Harry frowned. 

"Do you have a cold, Draco?" he said, putting his hand on Draco's forehead.

"Why are you touching my forehead?" Draco asked.

"Oh er.. That's how muggles check if they've got a fever.." 

Draco rolled his eyes.

"I don't have a fever, Potty and act like a wizard."

"Draco? Kreacher has heard that name before.. but where?" Kreacher was muttering.

"You do have a fever, Draco. Kreacher, bring us lunch, here, and some soup for Draco." Kreacher's lip curled but he gave a small nod and disapparated.

"Where are you going?" asked Draco in a whiny voice.

"To get you a Pepper Up Potion."

"But I don't-"

"You do."

"No, I don't get sick."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard my entire life, and I have heard a lot of ridiculous things in my life." Harry said, kissed Draco on the forehead and left to the Hospital Wing.

***

"Harry Potter."

"Er.. Mr. Scrimgeour?" Harry said.

He was at Hogsmeade. Alone since Draco wouldn't come but was also whining about not having any chocolate left.

Scrimgeour nodded.

"I went to the Weasley house only to find out you're staying at Hogwarts.."

"Why did you go to the Weasley house?"

"Looking for you, Harry. Come on, let's sit somewhere, I need to talk to you." he said, gesturing towards the Three Broomsticks.

Harry frowned but followed him.

***

"Where's my chocolate?" Draco asked, frowning.

"Oh. Sorry, forgot."

"Harry.. You went to Hogsmeade for the chocolate. How did you forget?!"

Harry sighed and plopped down in the armchair.

"I just had a row with the Minister.."

***

The rest of the Holidays passed blissfully: snuggling in the armchair front of the fire, playing in the snow, and sleeping in the Gryffindor boys dormitory. They kissed at midnight on New Year and had the most wonderful time Harry had ever had in his entire life. It was nice pretending to be normal teenagers living normally without a blood-purist maniac trying to kill them..

Soon, it was time for everyone to come back and Draco was lying on Harry's bed, sulking.

"You can still come here with me.. Our relationship isn't a secret, anymore, Dray."

"But it's not the same!" Draco whined. "We won't be alone and you Gryffindors are so bloody noisy and messy! Not to mention they all hate me."

"I don't hate you. This is my dorm and common room, too.. I'm allowed to bring my boyfriend here." Harry replied.

Draco was pouting, now.

"It's not the same." he repeated.

Harry sighed and walked up to his bed.

"Well then, let's make the most out of our last afternoon alone here before they all come back, shall we?" Harry said, climbing on the bed, settling himself on top of Draco.

Draco smirked.

"Gladly." he replied and brought their lips together.

***

"Oh, you're here, _Won-Won._ " Hermione said.

They'd just returned to Hogwarts and she'd come to see Harry in the boys dorm.

"Yeah, it is my dorm." Ron replied, rolling his eyes.

"He's sleeping, then?" Hermione asked, seeing Harry's bed curtains drawn.

"He never sleeps at this time." Ron said, pulling the curtains and letting out a shriek upon seeing Draco and Harry peacefully sleeping in each other's arms; fully naked save for the blanket that was thankfully covering the parts of their bodies Ron didn't ever want to look at.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, coming closer to peek inside the curtains.

Ron drew the curtains back.

"No!" he yelled and Hermione frowned.

"What is wrong with-"

"Oi Potty, wake up. I think someone's here!" came Draco's voice from the bed.

"Mm.. Lemme sleep." came Harry's voice alongwith some rustling noises.

"Potter, you oaf, geroff me! I'm hungry and there's someone in this room and my clothes are not on this bed." 

Hermione blushed and let out a gasp.

"Better leave them alone!" she whispered and left.

"Don't wanna get up." Harry whined.

"Don't leave me alone with them!" Ron whisper-yelled and rushed out of the dorm.

"Harry."

"Okay, okay." Harry yawned. "Bossy."

***

"Good evening." Harry said, sitting next to Ron on the Gryffindor table.

"Hullo, Harry." Hermione replied and smiled at him.

She was sitting opposite Ron, chatting with Cormac McLaggen, obviously to annoy Ron who surprisingly didn't have Lavender nearby.

"I'm not really hungry.. See you later, Herms." Cormac said and left after kissing Hermione's cheek.

Harry looked at Ron and his ears were red.

"Pass me the pumpkin juice?" he said and Ron passsd it, silently.

"Ron? I'd reckoned you'd have been more excited to see your best friend after the Holidays." he said and raised his eyebrows. He really wished he could raise one eyebrow like Draco.

"Oh.. I was. Until I went to the dorm and saw-" Ron visibly shuddered. "-unspeakable things."

Harry felt his cheeks heat up.

"Oh. That was you."

"Both of us, actually." Hermione added.

"Er.." Harry got even more red. "You saw, too?" he squeaked.

"No! No, I.. No!" Hermione replied, flustered.

"Don't worry, I saved her from being scarred for life like me." Ron said and grunted.

"Serves you right for scarring us with the horrible snogging - if it can even be called that - you do with your Lav-Lav." said Ginny, settling down beside Hermione who was smirking.

Ron reddened.

"Shut up, Gin."

"So, how was Christmas?"

Ron shrugged.

"Felt a little weird without you there. Mum said to tell you that you were missed." he said. "Oh and.. I told Lupin about er.. Snape and Nott." Ron whispered. "He reckons you should trust Dumbledore which means trusting Snape and er.. he thinks you're blinded by your hatred for Snape which is why you want to believe he's evil. Dad agrees with him."

Harry frowned.

"It's hardly my fault I hate him." Harry snapped.

"I know, Harry. He knows, too. He said he trusts Dumbledore and if you do too then you should trust Snape as well."

"That's bollocks."

Ron smiled.

"That's what I said."

***

"Do you have another chocolate cauldron?" 

"What is your sudden obsession with chocolate?" Harry asked, sharply.

"I've always liked it.." Draco mumbled, looking hurt.

Harry felt a pang of guilt for snapping at him.

"Sorry. I know you've always loved it.. I'm just.."

"What's wrong?"

"Dumbledore! I told him about Snape and Nott and he said the matter wasn't of great importance and that he trusts Snape!"

"Told you he trusts Snape. But it is quite stupid of him to disregard the matter like this.. You-know-who has a supporter - maybe, two - inside Hogwarts! He should at least be a little concerned."

"I know.." Harry said and sighed. "But he seemed to be getting irritated by my untrustworthiness of Snape so I didn't press on the matter. I just don't understand.. He's always so mysterious. He still hasn't told me what happened to his hand.. And now he bloody expects me to get a sodding memory from Slughorn."

"Slughorn?"

"Yeah, he told Tom - Voldemort - about something.. Horc.. Horcruxes."

Draco's eyes widened.

"Horcruxes?" he whispered.

"You know what they are?"

"No, er.. They're dark magic. Forbidden magic. No one even talks about them, anymore. I doubt you'd even find anything related to them in ths Restricted Section. Though, there was a book in the Manor library.. I tried to read it once but mother saw it and took it away.. Never found it, again." Draco said, looking sad. He was probably thinking of his mother.

"Did you write back to your mother?"

"Huh? No, she told me not to." he replied.

Harry took his hand and squeezed it.

***

"I heard Nott arguing with Crabbe and Goyle about looking out for him or something.."

"Hm.." came Draco's reply. He was reading a book the title of which he wouldn't show Harry.

"Are you close to them? Nott, Crabbe and Goyle?" Harry asked, hesitantly.

Draco looked at him and tilted his head to a side.

"Not really.. Crabbe and Goyle were just.. Well, they were more like minions than friends. I was close to Theo, though, but he's been distant this year and.. Since, he and Blaise broke up, he doesn't talk to anyone other than Crabbe and Goyle."

Harry nodded.

"Wait.. Zabini and Nott..?"

"Yeah, don't tell anyone."

Harry snorted.

"If you didn't say that, I was just about to firecall Rita Skeeter." he joked, earning a glare from Draco.

"Come on, quit reading for once, let's go flying!" said Harry, changing the topic.

"Shut up, Potty, Helena is dying."

"Who's bloody Helena?"

"Henry's mother."

"And who the hell is Henry?"

Draco gestured to his book.

"Seriously, Draco.. Helena can die, later. I want to fly with you!"

"Harry."

"Pleeeeaaassse." Harry whined.

"Sod off. It's snowing, anyway."

"It's not that bad, we've played Quidditch in worse conditions.. And you love snow, anyway!"

"I also happen to quite love this book."

"We'll race! And if you win, I'll do whatever you want."

"Interesting proposition." Draco said, closing his book, rapidly. "Well then, let's go."

Harry grinned.

***

"I heard.. How's Weasley?"

"Fine, better." Harry replied.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"Poisoned."

"Poisoned? But who would-"

"It was in the drink Slughorn gave us."

"S-Slughorn?"

"He said it was meant for Dumbledore."

"Oh? I don't understand.. He wanted to poison Dumbledore?"

Harry shook his head.

"I think someone gave him the bottle to pass it on to Dumbledore."

"Harry.. Do you think Theo..?"

Harry nodded.


End file.
